


Second Chances

by Anotsukai



Category: Xmen Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotsukai/pseuds/Anotsukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brotherhood, following orders of Mystique, went on what they thought was another boring mission. they didn't know this mission was to sacrifice their youngest member. Now there is only one group they can rely on for help. But is it already too late to help Todd?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

Chapter 1

This is an X-men Evolution fanfic. Characters of X-men evolution belong to those who actually hold the copy right, which isn't me.

 

Lance couldn't take it another minute. He was being torn apart inside. "Kitty is coming" he keeps thinking to himself. He only relaxed for a moment when arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Lance! Been waiting long? Sorry about that, but like, I swear everyone had to talk to me on the way out," Kitty explains.

"Kitty, there is something I need to tell you," Lance states as he turns to look her in the eyes. He can already see the disgust that will appear when he reveals what he had been apart of. Maybe she will accept the fact that he didn't realize what was taking place until too late. But he wouldn't hold his breath.

"Lance, what's wrong? You don't look right.." Kitty interrupts, clearly concerned.

Lance pulls her into a tight hug and slowly whispers in her ear what had happened. When she phased through him, he simply fell to his knees and fought the tears.

A few days later Kitty and Lance are on the X-jet. So was the rest of the X-men team. He had begged them to let him come along and help. Just to help. He could feel the glares of the X-geeks on him. He expected it. If he was them, he would do the same. He was even prepared for the questioning, for they believed he was setting them up for another brotherhood attack. That's when he offered the Professor to read his mind. When the Professor agreed and saw what had happened, he quickly assembled the team. He tried to offer Lance encouraging words, telling him it wasn't his fault. How could he have known what Mystique had planned. Still, in the end, Lance placed the blame on himself.

He looks out the cockpit windows and he could see the facility ahead of them. Storm stands on a platform and it rises to take her outside of the jet. In a blink of an eye, a storm rages over the area. The heavy rain was to blind the guards, forcing them to seek shelter. As the jet is about to land, he takes in a deep breath and silently prays that they are not too late.

What seems like hours later, they are back on the jet as they are quickly making their escape. It was worse than he feared. Much worse. Now besides himself and the X-men were nearly a dozen mutants, all wearing white inmate like clothing, complete with a number stamped on the left of their chest. But there was only one he was watching. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to. Near the center, laying on a stretcher is Todd. He is mercifully unconscious. Jean Grey and Kitty are sitting next to him, both in shock. When Kitty looks up at him, he is surprised to see that she wasn't mad but the sadness in her eyes stabbed his heart regardless. He did what he could. He knew that it didn't even things, not by a long shot, but he did what he could for Todd.

Back at the institute, as the dawn's first rays stretched across the property, Kitty is watching from a window as Lance leaves the grounds. He told her that he would be staying in the brotherhood boarding house but only until he can earn enough to get his own place. He told her that he loves her and hopes that she will forgive him. He said that they needed some time though. Kitty stated that she doesn't believe him to be responsible for what happened to Todd. He was a pawn used by Mystique. Simple as that. She would watch over Todd with the other X-men and let him know of any developments. She was proud of him. He took responsibility for this, he asked Xavier for help and offered to assist. And at the end, he did nothing short but beg Xavier to take care of Todd, keeping him here rather than sending him back to the brotherhood.

She looks back to the wheelchair where Todd is sitting. It wasn't until they got him here, that they realized how bad he was. His left eye is bandaged but his right eye stares out blankly. Same condition that they found him in, in that dreadful cell. Kitty shivers at what she and Kurt discovered when they went through cells to find him. They freed each mutant they came across before moving on to the next one. They only stopped when they came to Todd's cell.

She doubted her nor Kurt will ever forget it. Todd was in the center of a grey cell, cold air blowing in from two different vents. He was hanging from his wrists stretched above his head. His legs were not only chained by the ankles but massive weights were wrapped around his ankles, weighing his body down. The stress of it had caused bleeding around his wrists. A ghastly metal mouth guard had been secured, covering his mouth. Both couldn't stop looking at the sight before them. Bruises were visible on his arms where the prison like uniform was ripped. Same for his legs except there was bloodied bandages around his upper thighs. The worse was the left side of his face. It was so deeply bruised and from the top of his eye lid towards his left side of the forehead, there was a nasty gash. Dried blood covered his closed eye. She was startled when she realized his right eye was staring blankly ahead. Kurt suddenly snapped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around the young man's broken body.

"Search for others," is all Kurt says before he and Todd disappear in a puff of sulfate smoke.

Todd had passed out when Kurt had teleported him to the jet. She had really hoped that when he woke, he wouldn't be like he was in the cell. That he would lose that death like gaze. Now she began to wonder if he ever will. She watches as Jean and Xavier look at each other, holding a psychic conversation no doubt. Finally Xavier turned to her.

"Kitty, ask the others to meet in this room. There is something I must tell you all," Xavier states with a heavy sigh.

When Wolverine, being last to arrive, enters the room, Xavier begins.

"As you all know, Mystique had the brotherhood perform a fake mission. To fulfill an agreement made between that mutant testing facility and Magneto, they had to sacrifice one of the brotherhood. Mystique choose the one who she felt was the weakest. The one who disappointed her the most. She set up the exercise in such a way that Todd Tolansky would be caught and taken to the facility. From what Lance has told us, none of the other brotherhood members were aware of her true plan. They had not learned what happened until after," he informs the team.

"It's been cleared that Mr.Tolansky has been experimented on. Among other things. The stress, torture, and the possibility of believing that he was betrayed by the brotherhood has forced him to escape within himself. Thus, his current state. I cannot predict if and when he will come out of this state. So he will be needing care and he will be receiving it here. Anyone willing to lend a hand, would be greatly appreciated," Xavier finishes.

"I want to volunteer Professor," Kurt offers, moving to Todd's side.

"Me too," Kitty joins in.

A few others also volunteer. Xavier nods.

"Thank you everyone. For now, Kurt will stay with him. Let's give them some time," Xavier replies.

Xavier watches his students trickle out of the room. When it is just Kurt, himself and Todd, Xavier turns to Kurt.

"Kurt, there are some things you need to be aware of," Xavier begins.

"I already know Professor. Todd...he won't be coming out of this anytime soon will he?" Kurt interrupts.

"Only time will tell Kurt. Keep an eye on him, note any changes no matter how small. I will check in on you both in a few hours," Xavier tells Kurt before going towards the door.

"Professor..."

"Yes Kurt?"

"Why...why did my mother do this?" Kurt asks, his voice faltering.

"I don't know Kurt. Only Mystique knows why she does what she does. Is that why you volunteered?" Xavier asks.

"No Professor. Well, maybe," Kurt replies.

"Sins of the parent doesn't mean they are sins of the child. Your mothers actions do not reflect you. I can ask Wolverine to watch him instead if you..."

"No Professor. I want to do this," Kurt states firmly.

Xavier nods and leaves the room. Kurt kneels down in front of Todd.

"Hey umm Toad...Todd. Can you hear me?" Kurt asks. He waves his tail in front of Todd's face, hoping for a reaction. "It's me, the blue fur ball. Remember? When we first met, you called me a blue furred freak. And...I said you smelled like unwashed....alright maybe not the best memory to bring up. What about the time I helped you save Wanda. You remember Wanda don't you?" Kurt asks, searching for the slightest twitch. When none occur, Kurt sits down next to Todd in defeat. He looks over at the number stamp on the prison like outfit Todd is wearing. It reads 07122623. Kurt reads these numbers a few times before suddenly grabbing them and ripping them off. Todd doesn't respond as the cloth rips and reveals a small area of his chest. Kurt growls as the numbers in his three fingered hand.

A knock on the door draws his attention. The only other blue furred mutant walks into the room.

"Oh Kurt. Am I interrupting something?" Beast asks.

"Interrupting? No there is nothing to interrupt," Kurt replies, throwing the numbered cloth into a trash bin.

"Well, after the meeting with Xavier I got the medical room set up for him. I am going to be needing your assistance," Beast explains as he goes to take the handles of Todd's wheelchair. A puff of smoke beats him to it.

"Lead the way," the fuzzy elf replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances

Chapter 2

This is an X-men Evolution fanfic. Characters of X-men evolution belong to those who actually hold the copy right, which isn't me.

Should have mentioned, this evolves around mostly Toad and Nightcrawler. Not a slash but for those who like it (myself included) there's some tender moments. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Hours later, Kurt teleports Todd and himself back into Todd's room. Kurt slowly wheels Todd over to the balcony and simply sits next to him. He slowly let's out a sigh.

"Now I know why you closed yourself off. They did more than experiment on you. They dissected you, like a lab frog. A lab toad. And the chemical burns. How did they make those?" Kurt asks. He doesn't expect any reply. It's just easier to voice his thoughts. Secretly he hopes that Todd might respond to something the fuzzy elf says. He looks over to Todd, now wearing a grey muscle shirt and shorts. Though it wasn't very warm these days, the summer clothing will make it easier to change bandages.

Although the medical exam revealed more bad news then good, a few things were learned about the young man's condition. As McCoy was examining him, they learned that he did respond or more accurately, obeyed simple commands. When McCoy was instructing Kurt on how to get Todd to possibly drink a glass of a juice mixed with some medications, once a straw was put in it and McCoy said the word drink, Todd had leaned forward and drank the mixture using the straw. They grew hopeful and tried the same thing with a sandwich but Todd didn't respond to the command to eat. A liquid diet seemed to be the boy's future menu.

Also, when lead into a bathroom and left on his own, the young man used the facilities. He then would stand near the door when finished. Kurt hated to admit it but this was a relief. He was hoping that learning to change diapers would not be required.

Besides these few developments, these were the only changes in Todd's current condition. As he was pricked for a blood test, there was no response to the pain. As his chemical burns were examined and treated, again there was once again no response to pain. Kurt asked how much pain Todd should be feeling and the reply was "Only Logan could handle it without screaming. And with some difficulty."

They stripped him, removed bandages and examined the wounds before bandaging him again. When dressing him, it was Kurt who noticed that there were stitches between his middle finger and ring finger as well as the ring finger and pinkie on his right hand. When compared to his left, it was clear that some one cut off the webbing between those fingers. McCoy removed the bad stitching, treated the cuts and re-stitched them before wrapping the bleeding fingers. With all the tests and treatments, they had spent most of the day in the infirmary. 

Kurt now was watching it grow dark outside. A fall breeze blew into the room, fluttering the curtains in towards the two young men. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that a third member had joined them until she spoke.

"No changes?" Jean asks.

"Nein," Kurt replies, continuing to watch out the window.

"The professor asked me to watch him while you get some dinner," Jean informs Kurt.

"I am...." Kurt start to reply.

"Kurt I know you are concerned about him. But what good will going hungry do him? Go on. I will let you know if anything changes," Jean encourages.

Kurt stands up and takes one last glance at Todd before teleporting to the dinner. Jean moves around Todd, standing in front of him.

"Kurt left for dinner Professor. I'm ready," Jean psychically informs Xavier.

"Good. I don't believe Kurt should be present for what we are about to do, in case something goes wrong," Xavier explains in her mind. "Alright, let's begin. I will be with you as you try to read Tolansky's mind."

Jean nods and places her hands just to the sides of Todd's head. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Suddenly she is hovering in darkness. The sounds of strong winds and roaring thunder fill her ears. In front of her is a large metallic cube.

"It's as I thought, Mr. Tolansky has indeed withdrew within himself," Xavier shares as an astral likeness of himself moves towards the cube.

"This is Toad's ....I mean, Todd's mind?" Jean asks as she follows Xavier.

"Sadly...yes. We need to look for an opening," Xavier explains.

"Are we sure that there is an opening? What if he has completely shut himself off?" Jean questions.

"From what Hank told me about what they learned during the examination, he is still connected to the world, just very limited," Xavier answers her.

Xavier drifts to the left side of the cube and Jean examines the right. She looks about until she notices a small square window like opening. She moves closer. There are bars on the window, much like the bars on the cells at the mutant experimentation facility. She peers into the window and finds Todd sitting in a corner crying and shaking.

"Professor, I found the opening," Jean reports.

"Excellent," Xavier replies as he quickly joins Jean's side. "Try to speak to him Jean. Keep it simple and try not to stress him."

"Alright Professor," Jean replies as she moves closer to the barred window. "Todd? Todd Tolansky?"

"Whose there?!" Todd asks from within the cube.

"It's Jean Grey, Todd. Do you remember me?" Jean questions, looking back over to Xavier.

"Jean Grey....an X-man," Todd replies.

"Yes, that's right. I just want to talk to you Todd."

"No! You're not Jean Grey! It's happening again!" Todd yells.

"Todd, please calm down! What do you mean it's happening again?" Jean questions.

"You are just using my memories. To trick me again. I have nothing more to tell you! Please, just go! Don't...don't show me those memories, please," Todd begs.

"We should stop here. It seems that they used other telepaths to attack his mind as well. We may just cause more damage," Xavier comments sadly.

"One more moment, Professor. Please," Jean asks.

"Hmm...Alright, go ahead Jean."

"Todd? I would like you to just listen to me for one moment. We know what you went through at the mutant genetic facility. We know you were badly hurt. And still are. I will leave now but you're not alone Todd. The Professor and I will see you again," she promises. She notices Xavier's smile as she slowly leaves Todd's mind.

She releases a deep breath and opens her eyes. Looking at Todd in his frozen state, a tear escapes down her cheek. "I am so sorry Todd. You may have been a real pain at times but you didn't deserve that."

Kurt teleports back into the room, and Jean notices that he is holding a tall glass of a brown smoothie like mixture. She also notices the glimmer of hope on his face.

"Everything alright?" Kurt asks.

"Same as before Kurt. I wish I could say something different," she answers with a sigh. Kurt lowers his head for a moment in thought before lifting it and giving her a weak smile. She walks past him, placing a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder before leaving the room.

Kurt walks over to Todd's side and holds the glass in front of Todd, adjusting the straw towards him. "Alright Todd, time to eat up. Drink," he instructs Todd. As Todd slowly leans forward and drinks his meal, Kurt again feels the dull ache in his chest as he watches his formal rival.

The next morning, after Scott offers to sit with Todd for a bit, Kurt goes to the Professor's office. Just before he knocks, the Professor asks him to enter. Kurt does so and sits down in a nearby chair.

"Good morning Kurt. How are you doing?" Professor Xavier questions.

"Good morning Professor. I...am alright I suppose," Kurt answers.

"I take it that there is no new changes since the medical examination yesterday?"

"None Professor. There is something I am concerned about," Kurt shares.

"What is it Kurt?" Xavier asks, his hands folded under his chin.

"He...he didn't sleep last night."

"He didn't sleep? Are you sure?" Professor Xavier's questions.

"I can't be a hundred percent sure Professor, but I kept waking up and when I checked on him, he was awake," Kurt explains.

"I see. We could give him a sedative but I prefer for him to sleep naturally, or as close as natural as possible. We need to learn a bit more about what his routine was like before he was taken. I would like you to find Kitty and Rouge for me. Then get some more rest," the Professor instructs Kurt.

Too tired to argue, Kurt leaves and begins to search out the two girls. After several minutes, both Rogue and Kitty enter the Professors office.

"Hello Kitty, Rogue," Professor Xavier greets the two girls.

"Is there any change Professor?" Kitty asks.

"How is Todd's condition?" Rogue follows.

"There is no change I'm afraid. But there is some concern. It appears that Mr. Tolansky did not get any sleep last night," the Professor explains.

"No sleep? Is he sure?" Rogue asks, clearly confused.

"Very sure. Which is why I asked you both here. I believe that by trying to simulate his routine when he lived in the Brotherhood boarding house, we may be able to slowly bring him out of his current state. I would like for you Rogue to tell me what you observed when you lived there with him. But before we discussed that, I was wondering if you, Kitty, would not mind going over there and asking if they would not mind stopping by and answering a few questions. Of course they may also see him if they wish," Professor Xavier explains.

"Like of course Professor! I'll go over there right now!" Kitty agrees and before another word is said, she runs through the wall.

"I ain't sure I can be of much help Professor. I mostly kept to myself," Rogue states, looking uncomfortable.

"I am not looking for inside information Rogue. I am just wondering what Mr.Tolansky's daily routine was like. What did he seem to enjoy? What didn't he like?" The Professor explains calmly.

"Umm, well Toad was...I don't really know how to describe him. He always seemed to hide behind the others, except for Pietro. Pietro treated him pretty poorly. Actually we all did to some level. Fred I think was the closest to him. When I wasn't in my room, I did see Toad, I mean Todd, more or less lounging about. Not much to really. I'm sorry I can't be of more help Professor," Rogue shares.

"No, that was very helpful Rogue. Thank you," Professors replies. He watches Rogue get up and is about to leave the room when she stops.

"Is there something else?"

"Yeah, actually. I don't know how useful this is but he would draw sketches at times," Rogue answers.

"Mr. Tolansky can draw?"

"Well kinda. He used his feet to sketch. Sorry, Professor, that really isn't useful at all."

"I wouldn't say that Rogue. It may very well be useful later on," Xavier replies with a warm smile.

"Professor, I didn't volunteer earlier, you know, concerning Todd. But I would like to now," Rogue finishes.

"Of course. If you would like, in an hour or so you can relieve Scott." Rogue smiles and nods and leaves the room. Xavier wheels himself over to the window and waits silently.

Kurt wakes up a little while later with the bed shaking. Fear fills him and Kurt quickly teleports to Todd's room. He gets there just before the door bursts open. In stomps Fred, better known as the Blob. Rogue, who had traded shifts with Scott, stands between the two.

"Fred, what are you doing here?" Rogue asks.

"Shut up Rogue. I want to see Toad," the large teen simply states.

He takes a step closer and Rogue removes a glove from her hand. Suddenly Kitty phases through the wall.

"Everyone cool it! Like the Professor said, you can see Todd. But only as long as you like, behave," Kitty reminds Fred.

"Yeah, okay. No trouble," Fred agrees.

Rogue pulls her glove on and steps aside. Kurt follows her and watches Fred slowly approach Todd.

"Toad? Toad can you hear me? It's me Fred. I came to see you," Fred tells Todd.

Everyone holds their breath, hoping that hearing a former teammates voice might bring some reaction. Fred carefully kneels down, looking directly in Todd's eyes.

"Toad? You look really bad. They say you are not sleeping. I haven't slept much either. Please Toad, say something," Fred begs.

Slowly, the disappointment is felt and spreads to everyone in the room. No one moves for several minutes. Then suddenly, Fred gets up and looks around the room.

"Where's a couch?" Fred asks.

"A couch?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, you know, a long thing you sit on? Toad doesn't sleep on no bed. Pietro tossed it out a long time ago. Toad sleeps on the couch," Fred states matter of fact.

The three X-men look at each other for a moment.

"I will get it!" Kurt yells before teleporting.

When he comes back, he brings a long green couch from the den. Fred nods in approval and picks up Todd carefully from the wheelchair. Rogue brings over a pillow and blanket. When it was set, Fred laid Todd down on the couch.

"Now you sleep Toad. Get plenty of rest," Fred instructs.

To everyone's surprise, Todd closes his eye. After a few minutes, it is clear that he is asleep. Fred smiles and nods his approval. He leaves the room, followed by the Xmen members.

"You will help him get better, won't you?" Fred asks once the door is closed.

"That is the plan," Kitty answers.

"Good. Will...will you tell him that I'm sorry. I thought he was right behind me when..." The large teen mutters.

"He will know, " Kurt promises.

The Blob seems to take this in for a few minutes.

"Fred, is there anything we should know about Toad?" Rogue asks.

"Hmm? Like what?" Fred asks.

"Like what does Toad not like?" Rogue explains.

"Oh! Umm...Toad doesn't like bathes. He said the soap burns his skin," Fred shares before walking away.

"Wait, what was that about? Soap burns his skin?" Kitty asks, looking to Rogue.

"I don't know. I knew that he wasn't too keen on bathing but nothing about the soap," Rogue replies.

"Maybe the Professor would know?" Kurt asks.

"Or Dr. McCoy. The Professor already has a lot on his mind," Rogue points out.

"Yeah, you're right. Will one of you inform the Professor that he is sleeping now? I will go ask Mr.Hank about the soap," Kurt states.

"I will talk with the Professor. I mean, like, who knew a couch could solve the problem," Kitty replies.


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chances

Chapter 2

This is an X-men Evolution fanfic. Characters of X-men evolution belong to those who actually hold the copy right, which isn't me.

Should have mentioned, this evolves around mostly Toad and Nightcrawler. Not a slash but for those who like it (myself included) there's some tender moments.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A few minutes later, Kurt is crouching on the counter as Hank is writing some notes.

"He said that soap burns Mr. Tolansky's skin?" Hank questions.

"Ja, exactly," Kurt confirms.

"Makes sense. A toad's skin is very sensitive and soap is acidic to their skin. And since our guest's mutation is mimicking that of a toad.... Thinking about that, I believe we just solved the mystery of those chemical burns," Hank comments as he removes his glasses and rubs his eyes.

"I don't understand..." Kurt begins.

"Simple really. They obviously hosed him down. And I doubt they cared what the soap did to him. They may have let it happen intentionally," Hank fills in for Kurt. The look on Kurt's face though made him wish he hadn't explained.

"Mein Gott," Kurt mutters. Kurt's tail curls around his legs as his hands fall to his lap.

"If you don't mind me saying this, but I am surprised that you are taking this so strongly. As far as I knew, you two never got along," Hank comments.

"It's complicated," Kurt replies. "I better go check on him."

Before Hank could say another word, the young man was gone. "Ah, to be young again," Hanks comments as he continues with his notes.

Kurt appears back in Todd's room. Rogue is laying on the bed reading a book. Todd is still on the couch, sleeping.

"Has he woken up at all?" Kurt whispers.

"No. Professor told Kitty that we should let him sleep for a bit. Maybe if his body recovers..."

"His mind might recover? I really hope so," Kurt replies.

"Ya know, it's really great how you have been taking care of him," Rogue compliments Kurt.

"Everyone is helping," Kurt dismisses the compliment.

"True. But you seem...driven to bring him back to his old self," Rogue observes.

"You want to know why, don't you?" Kurt asks as he walks over to Todd and looks down at the sleeping mutant.

"I am curious. But it's none of my business," Rogue replies. She sits up and places a bookmark in her book.

"We became friends," Kurt states clearly.

"Friends? When did that happen?" Rogue asks, clearly surprised.

"Remember my date with Amanda? Where I met her parents?" Kurt asks.

"I do. You were really upset. Didn't he help wreck the house and stole your inducer?" Rogue questions.

"That's the date. And yes, he did those things. Then he came here. After....a disagreement, he asked me to help him. Wanda had been kidnapped by her father and he wanted my help," Kurt explains to her.

"And you helped him? Without telling the others?" Rogue asks in disbelief.

"Ja. At first I was just doing it to just get my inducer back. But then he explained that he only took my inducer to try to impress Wanda. Like I was trying to impress Amanda's parents. He pointed out that we weren't much different. We will always be judged by our appearances. So I helped him. After that, we became friends but kept it just between us," Kurt reveals.

"Wow. That's some secrete," Rogue replies.

"I didn't think we would ever become close but we did. He's a slime ball but the real him, well, he's just like anyone. Trying to find his place without as much pain as possible. Then my mother does this..." Kurt stops himself.

"Mystique will always be a real piece of work. She stooped to even using me, not once but twice. I hate to say it but it doesn't surprise me that she did this. She was always very hard on him. I know that he was honestly afraid of her," Rogue shares.

The two share a look for a moment before Rogue leaves the room. Kurt sits down on the floor next to the sleeping Todd. He notices a hand hanging limply off the couch. Kurt takes the hand in his and is about to move it under the blanket it before pausing.

"Todd, I am so sorry for what my mother did to you," Kurt whispers before moving Todd's hand under the blanket and wipes the tears from his eyes.

A couple hours later, Scott stops by with another glass of a vanilla colored smoothie like mix.

"The Professor said it should be okay to wake him now. Take him to the bathroom and get him to...umm...drink this stuff," Scott gestures with the glass.

"Alright Scott," Kurt agrees. He gets up and gently shakes Todd's shoulder. "Time to wake up Todd. Wake up."

At those last words, Todd opens his eyes and slowly sits up. For a moment, Kurt and Scott looked at each other, believing for just a moment that Todd had come back to his senses. But the moment passed and it was once again clear that Todd was still mentally withdrawn.

"I will take him to the bathroom. The Professor suggests that both of you should take a walk, maybe just around the grounds. And Hank wants to run a few more tests and check his bandages," Scott informs Kurt.

"Tests? Hasn't he been tested on enough?! He's already been used as a lab rat! Why put him through more?!" Kurt shouts at Scott, suddenly feeling enraged.

"Whoa! Calm down Kurt! That's not what Hank means. He just wants to make sure there isn't any infections or something we can't see. We don't want him to get any worse," Scott explains soothingly.

"Scott...I'm sorry," Kurt apologizes.

"It's okay man. This is stressful on everyone. Many of the other mutants we rescued were treated and have left. Some will leave when they are fully recovered. A few are staying to join us. Seeing them, seeing Todd, was a real eye opener for all of us," Scott shares, mistaken the source of the blue furred mutant's outburst.

"Ah...ja. A real eye opener," Kurt replies as he brings the wheelchair close to the couch and helps Todd into it. He wheels him over to Scott and they exchanged the drink and wheelchair. He sets the glass on the nightstand and follows Scott out of the room.

A few days later, Kurt wheels Todd into the Professor's office. He adjusts his backpack, feeling uncomfortable about returning to school. He notices that both Logan and Ororo are standing next to the Professor.

"Good Morning Kurt," the Professor greets him.

"Good morning Professor. I did the usual morning routine. He is..." Kurt begins to report.

The Professor raises his hand. "It's alright Kurt. Mr. Tolansky will be in good hands while you attend school. Relax a bit and focus on your first day back in school," the Professor encourages, escorting Kurt to the door.

"Alright Professor. I will see you later," Kurt replies. He takes a final look back at Todd before closing the door.

"Poor child," Ororo comments.

"The elf has been acting like he has the weight of the world on his shoulder. Charles, I think we should start considering other avenues with Toad boy here. There has been no developments. It's not looking good Charles," Logan shares his straight forward thoughts.

"We can't give up Logan. I truly believe he can return to his former self," Charles Xavier states clearly.

"That is something else I am concerned about. Assuming he wakes up and wants to back to the brotherhood, what then?" Logan asks.

"He has the right to make that decision," the Professor responds.

"But didn't you promise Lance that you would keep him here Professor?" Ororo asks.

"Yes, I did. But Mr. Tolansky isn't a prisoner. He will be given the option to stay. But ultimately, it must be his choice. When he is finally able to make that choice," the Professor replies sadly, as he looks over at the young mutant.

"Are you going to try to reach him again?" Ororo asks quietly.

"Yes. I will call you when I'm finished Ororo. Logan, continue looking into Mystique's where abouts. Something seems off with her disappearance after this event," Charles Xavier requests. Logan nods and leaves the room, followed by Ororo. The Professor positions himself in front of Todd.

"Alright Mr. Tolansky. Let's see how things go today. If you can hear me, try to relax," Charles instructs quietly. The Professor of the X-men takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

Again, he is floating in the unseen storm. Before him is the mental cell that Todd Tolansky has withdrawn himself into. He drifts to the right and easily finds the small barred window.

"Mr. Todd Tolansky? Can you hear me? Do you know who I am?" Xavier asks.

"Not again," a voice moans.

"Mr. Tolansky, Todd, I promise you that I am not here to hurt you," Xavier promises with gentleness in his voice clearly heard.

"They all said that. They all lied," Todd replies.

"Do you know who I am Todd?" Xavier asks.

A sigh is heard. "You sound like the professor of the x-geeks. But that is probably a lie too," Todd answers.

"No Todd, it's not a lie. My name is Charles Xavier. And yes, I am the Professor of the X-men," the Professor confirms.

"Go away. I won't be easily fooled. I'm won't be anyone's fool again," Todd swears.

"I am not trying to fool you Todd. How about you open a door and see for yourself? Just for a moment. I won't come in," the Professor promises.

For what seemed like a few minutes, nothing happens. Xavier is about to say something when a strong mental breeze blows against him forcing him to shield his face with his arms. When it passes, Xavier brings his arms down. In front of him is a doorway and Todd is standing on the other side of it, looking at him for a moment before dropping his gaze to the ground. The young man looks similar to what he did when he was in that cell, but even more beaten up and with wounds bleeding continuously. He still wears the white prison uniform. The only difference is instead of the numbers printed on the left, a single word was there. It read 'Loser'.

"That's very good Todd."

"You look like that Professor. Doesn't mean you are the Professor though," Todd replies, his voice low.

"Todd, I know this is hard for you. It's not easy for you to trust anyone at the moment. But I assure you, all I want to do is help you. If you will allow me," Xavier offers.

"I want to. I want to believe you. But it's another lie. You're just trying to trick me!" Todd yells and the door way quickly vanishes.

Xavier panics for just a brief moment, afraid that the young mutant has completely sealed himself off. But upon finding the barred window, he relaxes and approaches the window. "Todd, I know I won't gain your trust right away. But I would like to try talking with you again tomorrow if you will allow me."

Again Xavier waits before he hears the young man's voice.

"Do what you want," Todd replies.

"Alright then. I will go for now. So you know Todd, there are people waiting for you to recover," Xavier shares before leaving Todd's mind.

When he opens his eyes, he finds Todd has his arms wrapped around himself. Xavier reaches out and squeezes the young man's shoulder. "That was very good Todd. Very good," Xavier encourages. As he sends a mental message to Ororo, he watches as Todd's arms slowly relax and fall to his sides.

"One day at a time," Xavier comments just as the X-man known as Storm on the field, enters the room.

Later that day, the final school bell rings. The teacher issues some homework assignments and Kurt mindlessly writes them down. Slowly he gathers his books and joins the other students hurrying to leave the classroom. As he walked to his locker, he kept his head low, not realizing that someone else was walking beside him.

"Hey Kurt. Was the first day that bad?" his girlfriend, Amanda asks.

"Oh! Hello Amanda," he replies.

"Kurt, what's wrong? You've been kind of off all day," Amanda asks, deeply concerned.

"It's kind of a long story. A friend of mine is...unwell," Kurt replies.

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that. Hmm, but I thought I saw everyone from the institute here at school today?" Amanda thinks aloud.

"He's not from the institute," Kurt explains. He's about to say who it is when he glances up and see's both Fred and Lance approaching him.

"Oh no. What now?" Amanda mutters when she notices them.

"It's okay Amanda. I just need a minute with them," Kurt tells her as he goes over to them. He looks back, watching her join some friends on their way home, occasionally glancing back towards him. He turns to the two co-members of Todd.

"Any changes?" Lance asks.

"Nein. He has healed some. He can open his left eye now but it's red. Much of the bruising has faded," Kurt reports.

"Toad talks now though right? Toad could never be quiet for long," Fred comments, his face filled with hopefulness.

"I'm sorry Fred. He is still silent," Kurt answers and sighs as he watches the giant's hopeful expression fade to sadness.

"He should have been here with us today," Lance comments sadly.

"Ja. He should have been," Kurt agrees.

"Keep us updated, okay," Lance requests.

"Of course. Later," Kurt agrees and walks away, looking for a spot so he could teleport home.

Back at the institute, Kurt turns off his inducer once inside. As much as he hates to go without it in public, at what he calls home, he needs to be himself. He teleports into Todd's room and removes his backpack, setting it down on the bed. He turns around and realizes no one else is in the room.

"Todd?!" Kurt cries out and quickly teleports to the infirmary.

"Hank!" Kurt calls out. When no answers and he quickly checks the beds, he again teleports, this time outside the Professor's office. Before he knocks, Logan opens the door and steps aside, allowing Kurt to pass him.

"Professor, did something happen?!" Kurt blurts out as soon as he see's Xavier.

"I am assuming you mean in regards to Mr. Tolansky. No Kurt, he's fine. He's with Storm up in her garden room. She is waiting for you. Go ahead and join them," the Professor replies with a smile.

"Danke Professor," Kurt thanks the Professor before again teleporting.

"Shouldn't you have told him about the connection between the mutant facility and his mother?" Logan questions.

"Not yet Logan. He will be informed but I believe that doing so now will result in more harm than good. For now, we will keep it between us," Xavier decides.

"If you believe that's best Charles. Sometimes I think you handle these kids just a little too softly," Logan states.

At that moment, Kurt appears in Ororo's attic garden. He finds Ororo clipping one of her plants. Todd is positioned near a few hanging baskets of various colorful flowers.

"Good afternoon Kurt. How was your first day of school?" Ororo asks as she continues trimming her plants.

"Alright. Still hate that you can get homework on the first day," Kurt replies as he walks over toward Storm, watching Todd out of the corner of his eye.

"Go ahead Kurt and take him back to his room. But please, without teleporting him. The sulfur in the air isn't good for my plants," Ororo requests.

"Ja, I won't. And Ororo....nein, never mind," Kurt replies as he takes the handles of the wheelchair Todd is in and takes him out of the room.

"Still hoping for change. Not a bad thing," Ororo comments.

After a few minutes, Kurt wheels Todd back into his designated room. He takes him over next to the bed before sitting on it himself.

"What a day. First day and I had to take two tests, have a report to do by the end of the week, and homework from three of the classes due tomorrow. You were lucky to have missed it," Kurt comments as he empties his backpack. He goes to pick up one of his textbooks when he smacks himself on the forehead.

"I'm such a fool. Compared to where you were sent, you would love to have gone to school," Kurt reflects on sadly. He walks over to Todd and crouches down in front of him.

"It's almost been a week Todd since we rescued you. You are slowly recovering. Your bruises are fading. Hank plans to remove the stitches in your hand tomorrow. A few days later, he will remove the others. So when will you come back?" Kurt asks, trying to keep the desperation from taking over. "I know that you can be...cowardly at times. It's why you joined the Brotherhood. Remember when you told me that? If you weren't so afraid of Mystique, you would have joined us. And if I hadn't ticked you off that night. Had we known about your fear back then, I'm sure the professor would have figured out a way to protect you. You have always been ran by fear. Isn't it time to stop? Mystique, my horrible mother, she can't hurt you here. The other brotherhood members...you know, Lance and Freddy? They are worried about you. They regret what happened to you. We all do. We will make sure you will never get hurt like that again. You told me that you believed it was too late now for you. Too many fights. But it's not too late. If you wake up now, the Professor will invite you to stay. So won't you please come back?"

Kurt waits, hoping against hope for the slightest reaction, a twitch or a sigh. After a few minutes he quietly gets up and goes to the bed and starts working on his homework in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chances

Chapter 4

This is an X-men Evolution fanfic. Characters of X-men evolution belong to those who actually hold the copy right, which isn't me.

Should have mentioned, this evolves around mostly Toad and Nightcrawler. Not a slash but for those who like it (myself included) there's some tender moments. 

Enjoy---

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next day, Kurt goes to school with a small idea. He hopes to run into either Lance or Freddie sometime during the day and hoped that they didn't get upset at his idea. As he thought about it, he began to hope that he doesn't run into Freddie. He is close to Todd and he might get upset at the idea. So deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the giant until he almost ran into him.

"Ah! Freddie..."Kurt starts.

"I was hoping to find you before class! I want to talk to you for a moment," Freddie interrupts.

"Um, okay," Kurt replies.

"Pietro came back last night. He...he began to throw Todd's things into the trash,"Freddie explained.

"He did what!?" Kurt asks, the anger building up inside of him.

"Lance and I saved some of it. Couldn't save all of it because Pietro was ripping things apart. But he didn't get them all," Freddie said with a triumphed smile.

"That's very good Freddie," Kurt replies, returning the smile.

"Yeah well, we're afraid he will find where we hidden them. So I was wondering if I can bring them over today? Lance said that he asked your Professor if he could stay there. I don't think he should come back. I miss him but he will only get hurt again," the giant shares with a sad look.

"I understand. I will let the Professor know. You are a good friend," Kurt offers.

The Blob smiles before walking off. Kurt smiles for a moment before a thought catches his attention.

"Pietro's back. Does that mean Magneto is also back?" Kurt wonders.

Meanwhile, in Professor Xavier's office, the Professor is about to again enter Todd's mind. With them is Hank who merely sets himself in the corner, reading a bluish leather bound book. They, the Professor and Hank exchange nods, then the Professor proceeds.

Being the third trip to Todd's mind, Xavier has adjusted to the unseen stormy surroundings. He goes straight for the barred window.

"Mr. Todd Tolansky?" He calls out.

"You really came back?" A weakened voice asks.

"Yes. As I said I would. Are you up to talking to me for a few minutes?" Xavier asks. He feels the strong breeze again but this time he does not raise his arms. He watches as a doorway appears in the mental cube. On the other side is Todd as he was yesterday, this time taking a frog like crouch, looking down at his feet but also watching the X-man professor.

"Hello Todd," Xavier greets him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Todd asks directly.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Xavier prompts. After learning that other telepaths have invaded this poor young man's mind, Xavier decided that the best course of action would be to not ask too many questions. If he did, he may come off as trying to gain information from him, same as what the others did to him. It was better to try to get this young man to feel comfortable enough to share openly. He just hoped that this tactic wasn't also abused.

"No. Nothing," Todd answers, moving to the side of the doorway to hide himself.

"You don't need to hide yourself from me Todd," Xavier tries to encourage the badly broken young man.

"I'm only trying to hide. If you are anything like the others, you can just force yourself in here. There's nothing I can do to stop you," Todd replies bitterly, flinching as if by saying this the professor will do just that.

"You are right Todd. I do have that power. But I am not going to use it. Instead, I prefer you to have control in this conversation," Xavier explains. He notices that this has suddenly drawn Todd's attention, the shock clearly seen in the mutant's young face.

"I...I have con-control?" Todd sputters.

"Yes. Complete control. I won't pry any further into your mind unless you ask me to," Xavier states firmly. He mentally summons a chair and sits down before Todd, keeping a small distance between them. He watches the young man watch him, noticing the young man slowly relaxing. Then Todd tenses up as a thought comes to his mind.

"Why are you being nice to me? I'm an enemy. Member of the brotherhood. I even worked for Magneto. Or did you forget?" Todd questions.

"No. I haven't forgotten. But right now, who you have chosen to align yourself with isn't important," Xavier answers.

"And what is important?" Todd asks, clearly confused by the X-man's words.

"You," Xavier answers simply.

Todd's eyes widen, his mouth opens slightly. He suddenly looks around, not sure what to do or say. After a few minutes, he swallows nervously. "C-can I think about this?" Todd asks nervously.

"Of course. Perhaps I should leave for now..." Xavier offers as he gets up from the chair which vanishes.

"Wait!" Todd cries out.

Xavier turns around. "Todd?"

"Umm..." Todd sputters for a moment.

"Take your time, Todd," Xavier says calmly.

"You said there are....others waiting for me. Who? Who would wait for me?" Todd asks.

Xavier could sense the emotional weight behind the question. This one question had been hard for the broken young man to ask. Xavier knew the answer would greatly affect him as well.

"Kurt. Kurt Wagner. He tries to spend every moment he has with you. He has been the one taking care of you," Xavier reveals.

"The blue fuzz...." Todd starts but stops himself. Xavier watches as he takes this in, a small smile slowly developing on his face. "Mr. Xavier, could....could you tell him I said thank you?" Todd asks, his voice barely higher than a whisper.

"I will. Though to be honest, I think he would prefer to hear it from you," Xavier replies.

Todd nods and the doorway disappears. Xavier withdraws from Todd's mind and smiles. Although Todd before him is still staring blankly ahead, a small smile was now on his lips, giving the young man an adorable appearance.

"Well I'll be. It appears today's session went well," Hank comments as he walks over to them.

"Indeed it did. There is still a long road ahead of him but for now, the little steps of progress are being made," Professor Xavier replies.

"Every step is part of the journey of life but when we stop, we also stop living," Hank quotes.

"Exactly," the Professor agrees.

Later that day, Kurt rides home with Scott, Jean, and Kitty. Kitty is complaining about the new PE teacher being more like a drill sergeant. She stops to ask the others a question.

"So like, is anyone else having issues with their teachers? Or is college like, party central?" Kitty asks.

"Honestly, it's too early to tell. But it certainly isn't party central," Jean answers.

"I don't know about that. Mr. Caster, the history instructor acts like we are already have our degrees. He wants a twenty page essay due Monday on any topic from the 1700's. First big grade project," Scott says with a sigh.

"Aww, no weekend dates then," Jean teases.

"I didn't say that!" Scott cries out. Then he deeply blushes from the outburst.

"So Kurt, what about you?" Kitty asks.

Kurt doesn't hear the question as he watches the houses and streets blur pass. He is deep in his thoughts. It wasn't until Kitty squeezed his shoulder that he notices both Jean and Kitty looking at him, waiting for him to reply.

"Huh? Oh, um es tut mir leid. What did you were you saying?" Kurt mutters.

"Wow, Kurt! You have been, like, a total space case lately!" Kitty cries out, falling back into a pouty expression.

"Sorry Kitty. Just been a lot on my mind," Kurt replies.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kurt. I...I just forgot for a moment," Kitty apologizes, looking desperately at Jean and Scott.

"Ja, it's okay. It's easy to forget someone like him. You never liked him," Kurt replies, his voice dripping with anger.

"No, Kurt that's...that's not what I meant," Kitty tries to explain. Kurt simply looks away, ignoring any further conversation. He didn't need to though for the rest of the drive was in silence.

Once Scott parks his cherry red ride, Kurt receives a mental message.

"Kurt, I need you to come to my office for a moment," Professor Xavier mentally tells him.

"I'll be right there," Kurt thinks, hoping the Professor heard him. He quickly gets out of the car and bamfs into the Professor's office.

"Is everything alright Professor?" Kurt asks.

"Yes Kurt. I have some good news for you," the Professor begins.

"He woke up?" Kurt asks, his voice doing nothing to hide the excitement.

"Not that good I am afraid. But still good news regardless. As you know, I have started a telepathic session with him. Today was only the second session. He asked me to deliver a message to you, Kurt," the Professor shares.

"A message? From Todd?" Kurt questions.

"Yes. He said thank you," the Professor relays the simple message. He smiles as he see's Kurt lite up.

"Thank you Professor! That is certainly good news," Kurt says happily, his tail twitching behind him despite the image inducer disguising him as a pale skin dark haired teen.

"Don't give up Kurt. He is slowly opening up to communicating with me. I hope that soon, I won't be the only one he will be willing to open up to," Professor Xavier encourages.

"I won't Professor," Kurt promises.

"Alright. He is in the infirmary with Hank," the Professor informs Kurt.

"Danke," Kurt says gratefully and vanishes in a puff of smoke and brimstone. Professor is about to go his desk when a second puff appears, bringing Kurt back.

"I'm sorry Professor. There is something I forgot to mention. I spoke with the Blob... I mean Fredrick Dukes. It seems that Pietro returned and has Todd's things were thrown out. Freddie asked if he could..." Kurt begins to explain.

"Bring his belongings here. Of course. I will notify Logan. Mr.Dukes will be sent up to Todd's room when he arrives," the Professor finishes.

Kurt teleports down to the infirmary. He finds Hank re bandaging Todd's left thigh with care.

"He's recovering just find. I removed the stitches from his legs today as well. A few days, a week at the most and he can begin to walk around," Hank reports when he notices the sulfur smell.

"Today seems to be a very good day," Kurt comments as he walks over to Todd. His eyes widen when he notices the small smile still on Todd's face. "Mein gott!"

"Ah, that would be about the smile. He has been like that since his session with the Professor. It seems something touched him deeply, and positively," Hank fills in. He finishes the bandage and stands up.

"He is all yours Mr. Wagner," Hank tells Kurt with a wave of his hand in a 'after you' gesture.

Kurt nods and wheels Todd out of the infirmary. He thought about simply teleporting to Todd's room but decided to enjoy the few moments walking then diving into his school work. When they do arrive at Todd's room, it wasn't very long before they received company. Both Lance and Freddie had arrived carrying a box of random items and a backpack of really smelly clothing. Kurt notices Kitty outside the room before the door closes.

"How is he?" Lance asks as he sets the bag near the door.

"Better," Kurt replies.

"Look Lance! He's smiling!" Freddie cries out, dropping the box with a thud.

Both of the Brotherhood members move closer to the smiling Todd. Lance waves his hand in front of Todd's face.

"But still not home," Lance comments with disappointment.

"Not yet. But is it progress," Kurt points out.

"If this is progress, it's creepy," Lance replies before stepping back.

"You are doing real good Toad. Keep going," Freddie instructs as he rubs his hand in the young man's grey hair.

"Kurt, there is something we need to tell you," Lance states.

"Lance? Now?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah big guy, now," Lance replies.

"What is it?" Kurt asks.

"We can't visit him again after this," Lance reveals.

"What? Why? You are suppose to be his friends," Kurt questions, slowly feeling enraged.

"We are. We were. Listen man, Pietro told us why he threw out Todd's stuff. Magneto has given the order to remove all ties connected to Todd. He's proven to be... useless. Not even worth experimenting on," Lance explains.

"Not worth...are you hearing what you are saying?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, I do. I don't like it either," Lance replies.

"Then why are you going along with it?!" Kurt demands.

"I told Kitty I plan to leave the Brotherhood. But I can't right now. So until I can, I have to play by their rules," Lance explains.

"Some rules. Throw away a friend just because someone tells you to. Don't you care at all about him?!" Kurt shouts at Lance.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have told you x-losers in the first place. I could have just kept quiet and left him there. But as you know, I couldn't. So to answer your question, yes, I do care about him. And that's why I need to do this," Lance turns around and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

"He gonna to talk to your professor again. Toad can't ever come back. If he does... Magneto will hurt him even worse," Freddie reveals to Kurt. "I have to go to. Don't want Pietro finding out we were here. Take care Toad," the giant wishes to his former comrade. With a grave expression, he leaves.

Kurt closes the door behind them and returns to Todd's side.

"I'm...I'm sorry Todd. There was nothing I could do," Kurt says sadly. He looks over to Todd and notices the smile is gone. His chest aches at this and he reaches down and squeezes the fellow young man's left hand. Kurt is about to let it go when he feels a small squeeze in return. "Todd?"


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chances Chapter 5

by AnoTsukai, Jul 17, 2014, 6:05:07 PM  
Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Second Chances

Chapter 5

This is an X-men Evolution fanfic. Characters of X-men evolution belong to those who actually hold the copy right, which isn't me.

Should have mentioned, this evolves around mostly Toad and Nightcrawler. Not a slash but for those who like it (myself included) there's some tender moments.: this chapter might be considered more angst then the previous chapters. so continue at your own risk! 

Enjoy---

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Logan is waiting for Kurt in the kitchen. He is reading the local paper when he hears the familiar bamf.

"Mornin elf," Logan greets.

"Morning Herr Logan, " Kurt replies as he pours a glass of orange juice.

"It seems that it's my turn to babysit your little friend today," Logan informs Kurt.

"You? I wouldn't trust you with a goldfish!" Kurt cries out.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence fuzzy. Just so you can relax, I just plan to run him through some exercises in the danger room," Logan replies.

Kurt is drinking his juice and when Logan says this last part, he chokes and starts coughing. Logan chuckles at this.

"That was not funny," Kurt mutters.

"You need to ease up a little. I do plan to run a few exercises in the danger room, but that's for me, not toad boy," Logan informs Kurt with a smile.

"His name is Todd not Toad boy," Kurt remarks grumpily. He leaves the kitchen and joins the others going to school.

"Doesn't trust me with a goldfish. Wonder if it's because I like sushi," Logan remarks, still grinning.

Meanwhile, Hank is again in Xavier's office but this time with a few medical supplies and a needle with a clear liquid bottle next to it. He fills the needle, taps the air out of it and sets it back down.

"Everything is set Professor," Hank reports.

"Good. Then I am going to start now," Professor Xavier replies. As before he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

Used to the darkness, Xavier does note that the raging unseen storm has calmed some. He mentally forms a chair and sits down before calling out to Todd.

"Todd, it's Professor Xavier," Xavier calls out.

A light breeze is felt and the doorway once again appears in the cube. Todd is again crouching on the other side but a bit closer to the doorway.

"Hey Professor," Todd replies.

"How are you Todd?" Xavier asks.

"I think I'm okay. I've been thinking about some of the things you told me," Todd answers.

"And what are your thoughts?" Xavier encourages.

"I...I don't know," Todd answers. He looks away and slowly shifts so he is sitting up against the wall of his mental cell.

"How does that make you feel Todd?" Xavier asks patiently.

"Terrified," Todd answers as he rubs his knees.

"Let's try something Todd. A form of show and tell. Show me what you are so afraid of and I will show you the good waiting for you. Would you be open to that?" Xavier asks.

Todd remains quiet for a bit before nodding in agreement.

"Alright Todd. You begin. Show me something you are afraid of," Xavier encourages. A strong wind blows past him and Xavier turns around.

He finds an image slowly coming into focus. In it is Todd screaming and begging on a metal table, his hands restrained above his head. A man in a hazmat outfit approaches him with a scalpel and begins to slice open his left thigh.

"That's enough Todd," Xavier tells Todd. He looks back to the boy and see's him hugging himself. "Let me show you something now."

Todd's vision fades away and in it's place is an image of Hank McCoy wrapping the injured leg. "We won't harm you Todd," Xavier tells Todd.

Todd watches the vision for a bit before it fades and this time Xavier see's Todd hanging from chains naked and two men turn on hoses. Todd would scream out and one of the men would direct the hose to his face, choking him. The water would stop and a third man would carry over a bucket of a soapy mix and a mop. Xavier could hear Todd begging them not to, telling them that it burns his skin. A hose turns on again in his face. When it is turned off, Todd is coughing and whimpers in pain the minute the third man, using a mop, applies the soap to his body.

"Todd, I don't know what to say. Watch this," Xavier says as he waves his arm, making the vision Todd had showed him fade away. Instead a new vision appeared, one with Beast and Logan carefully laying Todd in a bath tub. Slowly they washed him lightly, using a soap that didn't seem to cause any redness or sores where it touched. "Your friend, Mr. Frederick Dukes, told us about how soap burns your skin. Hank there did some research and found a soap that won't leave the chemical burns you had on your skin," Xavier reveals. He turns to Todd and notices the young man look away, his face red. "It's not something you should be embarrassed about. Both of those men volunteered. They don't judge you."

The word 'judge' seems to shake Todd and he tenses. Xavier watches as his vision fades and another plays out. He see's Mystique talking to Todd and the brotherhood members. A map is gestured at and she seems to be giving orders. Then Todd is following the Blob. Suddenly something stings him on the neck. The Blob hurries on, not looking back as Todd tries to hop after him but his legs tangle and he falls flat on the ground. Todd tries to sit up but someone presses a taser to his side and gives him a powerful shock. Clutching his side, he looks around and see's armored men circling him. He tries to move away but receives a kick in the back. He looks up one last time, this time through the legs of his captors. Standing a good distance behind them, he see's Mystique. She wears an expression of utter disgust. Lance joins her and see's the men around Todd. He is about to run forward when Mystique grabs him and seems to be saying something to him before forcing him to turn around and pushes him away. The vision ends on it's own and Xavier knows that there is nothing more for that moment is when Todd must have passed out.

Again looking back at Todd, Xavier is surprised. Todd is weeping.

"That's how it started. That's when you realized what Mystique did to you," Xavier comments.

"Y-yeah. It's also when I realized that I disappointed her for the last time. I-I was never on her good side," Todd replies sadly.

"It's why your uniform doesn't have numbers on it here. It has the word..." Xavier begins.

"Loser. That what I am. Always was. And because of that, no one wants me," Todd finishes. The storm suddenly grows stronger, the winds pick up.

"That's not true Todd. Look at this final vision," Xavier instructs. A final vision appears. It shows Todd sitting in the wheelchair, his gaze frozen to some unseen sight. Kurt walks over and sits next to him. He reaches behind him and pulls a book off the bed. Todd and Xavier watches as Kurt reads to him. The image shifts and Kurt is giving Todd a drink. Again it shifts to Kurt helping Todd to lay down on the couch.

"Todd, you and Kurt have made an incredible bond despite the paths you two walk. You both have fought each other numerous times and still became friends. And I believe that through that bond, others will form with the other X-men. And beyond those bonds, more will develop. You have always been alone in the past, even to some degree with the Brotherhood. You have an opportunity to change that," Xavier expresses to Todd.

"No. No I don't," Todd replies bitterly.

"Why do you feel this way?" Xavier asks.

"If you knew, you wouldn't want anything to do with me. Like Mystique," Todd answers quietly.

"What is it that makes you so certain that I would turn you away?" Xavier questions.

"I...I will show you. Everything. Then you will know..." Todd tells Xavier. He slowly gets up and walks over to the doorway. Not stepping out, Todd grips the doorway and the mental cell's surface liquefies and an image begins to show, similar to the other visions.

A young Todd, not much older than 8, is walking up a stone path that leads to a battered looking house. The few bits of paint still on the house reveals that it was once a light blue but now the dark patches where the natural siding makes the home looked bruised. The young Todd look up at this home, obviously nervous. He gulps and opens the door. Once inside he is greeted by the haze of smoke.

He steps quietly into the living room where there is a mess of dirty dishes, filthy ash trays, empty beer bottles and passed out people. Todd carefully makes his way past them, and almost makes it to a back bedroom when a woman calls out.

"Todd? Ish that you?" The woman calls.

Todd turns around, dropping his backpack to the floor. "Hey mom," he answers.

"Get your scrawny rear in here!" The woman orders.

Todd lowers his head and does as he is told. Due to his mother, the other people slowly begin to stir and wake up.

"Hey babe, is this the one?" A filthy red haired guy sitting sideways on a broken green love seat.

"Yesh it is. Todd, say hellos and go get your mom a cold beer," his mother instructs, laying face down on the torn grey couch.

"Hey," Todd says as he carefully makes his way into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and finds only any empty box. He returns to the living room, his hands shaking. "There is no more beer mom," Todd informs her.

This bit of information seems to suddenly awaken the room. Before Todd realized it, his mother had gotten up and slaps him hard in the face, knocking him down. The other people in the room begin to cheer as she begins to kick him in the back.

"Hey Cindy, you won't win the coolest mom of the year award like that!" One of the men comment.

"Hey, if you can't be cool, be feared. That's what's wrong with these young punks these days. But that won't be the same for you, will it Todd?" His mother asks.

"No mom. I'm sorry!" The young Todd cries.

The scene ripples and an older Todd, about 12 years old, is walking up to the same house. He again hesitates in front of the door as his younger self did, before turning the door knob. When he steps inside, he notices that something is wrong. Not only is the trash gone but so is the furniture. There is no sign of anyone. He goes into the kitchen, finding it even more bare for both the fridge and stove are gone.

"Mom?" Todd calls, his voice strained from panic. He drops his bag and runs to his room. It too is nearly bare, only a pair of torn pants and a single sock laying on the floor. Suddenly Todd begins to run through the house, calling for his mother. With no sign of her, he runs outside. Realization sets in and Todd falls down on the porch, crying.

Another ripple and it shows Todd sleeping on the floor, using his backpack as a pillow. A broom comes down on his head and he wakes with a startled cry.

"Hey kid! Wake up! Get out of here before I call the cops!" A burly man shouts as he brings the broom down again on Todd. Todd, wanting nothing more than to get away, pulls his legs under him and jumps away. Todd notices his mistake too late, seeing that he is about to hit the wall. But when he does, he doesn't fall to the floor.

"What the..." The man stutters. Todd looks down at himself and notices that he is sticking to the wall. Before he could process this further, the man charges at him with the broom raised. Todd pushes away and hopes down past the man. Quickly grabbing his backpack and the jacket, he hops away.

The next ripple reveals him sitting in a cell. An officer walks over to the cell door, accompanied by a tall woman with glasses and her hair pulled into a tight bun.

"Mr. Tolansky, you are being released into the custody of Miss Darkholme. You will be staying at her boarding house. As for you shoplifting incidents, the judge has agreed to put you on probation," the officer informs him.

"Hello Mr. Tolansky. Follow me. There is much to do and much to discuss," Miss. Darkholme instructs.

Todd is later outside of her office. She calls him in and after opening a window, she begins to question him about Scott Summers. Xavier watches as Mystique turns into a demon like creature, badly scaring Todd as she orders him to go to the Xavier Institute. Xavier nods at this bit of revelation, making sense of the events of a night a few years ago. Xavier watches all these scenes play out in silence, knowing that this was Todd's way of testing him. By showing Xavier the events of his past where he felt weak and worthless, he was trying to show Xavier in his words, how much of a loser he truly is. As Xavier watches these scenes, he also watches Todd. Todd is looking away as these painful events play out, but Xavier still notices the tears.

Xavier watches scenes of the various battles he had with the Xmen. Everything from his involvement in staging accidents to appear as a hero with his fellow Brotherhood members to his feeble attempt to fight Jean for a place in Magneto's new army. Xavier knew about all these events but still remained silent.

A quick ripple image of him being captured displays for a moment. Then it changes to him in a cell, yelling at the guards. The cell door opens and three guards go in and begin to beat him. When they stop and leave, Todd is laying on the floor, curled into a ball.

Following yet another ripple, the men are ripping the clothes off of him and chaining his wrists above him. He is hosed like the vision before but screams and struggles away from the mop. Xavier realizes that this is the first washing he received. The water is repeatedly sprayed into his face with each curse and cry. He passes out part way through.

The next scene is of him sitting in a chair, strapped down. A military dressed man directs a light at him and begins to question him.

"Alright Mutie. Here's how we are going to do this. I'm going to ask you questions and you are going to answer them," the man instructs Todd.

"Save it! I'm not going to tell you anything!" Todd yells defiantly. But Xavier could see the fear in the young man's eyes. Fear that was obvious to his interrogator as well. Xavier watches as the man grilled Todd about everything from the Brotherhood to his experience with fighting the X-men. At first, Todd tried to be tight lipped. After a few encouraging smacks, the man would give an order to someone behind him. Suddenly, Todd's body would grow tense as the unseen telepath invaded him mind, painfully.

After a few sessions of this, Todd broke and answered the questions as best he could. If the man raised his voice, Todd shrank back and began to tremble.

Todd showed Xavier memories of more beatings where he pleaded for them to stop. Of the nights where he was hung by his wrists. The scientists drawing their countless amounts of blood, applying soap to sections of his skin and recording the skin becoming red and blistering. The cutting, his reaction to extreme heat then extreme cold. Xavier sadly watches as Todd is broken down again and again until Todd finally is unable to take it. He releases his grip on the doorway and falls to his knees, sobbing at the memories.

"You see? See how pathetic I am? How broken? How cowardly I am? I'm better off dead but I'm too afraid to even do that," Todd explains to Xavier between sobs.

"I do see Todd. But not in the same way you do. I don't see someone who is pathetic, just someone who is lost and confused. You are broken but I also see the desire to heal. Showing me these memories was not cowardly but quite the opposite. You showed me that you can indeed be very brave. Despite everything you have been through, Todd, a part of you is still clinging to something very dear to you," Xavier tells Todd.

"And what is that?" Todd asks.

"Hope," Xavier answers.

Todd looks up at the Professor in surprise. Xavier moves closer to the doorway. He holds his hand out.

"Nothing you have showed me has changed my mind. I will help you Todd. You may join us if you wish. But that is a discussion for another time. For now, I'd like to invite you to trust me and take the first step forward," Xavier tells Todd. "If you are ready."

Todd looks back at his mental cell for a moment. "Y-you promise I won't wake up back there?" Todd asks.

"Yes. So how about you see for yourself," Xavier encourages.

Todd continues to look at his mental cell for a moment longer. Then he reaches a shaky hand to Xavier. Xavier smiles and helps Todd to his feet. Then with Todd's hand in his, he leads Todd out of his mental cell.

Professor Xavier leaves Todd's mind and releases a deep breath. He opens his eyes and watches as the young man before him blinks his eyes a few times then gently rubs them.

"Welcome back Mr. Tolansky," Professor Xavier greets.

Todd doesn't respond but suddenly looks around, afraid.

"You are at my institute. In my office," Professor Xavier informs the young man.

"Is it real? Am I really here?" Todd asks.

"Yes, it's real and you are here, finally," Hank comments with a gentle smile. He walks over towards Todd who fearfully shrinks back.

"He will not hurt you Todd. No one here will," Xavier shares.

"Sorry Mr.Tolanksy, I just want to check a few things. Nothing difficult. Let's start with this pen," Hank explains. He picks up a pen from Xavier's desk and slowly moves it in front of Todd's face, observing Todd's reaction.

"Very good Mr.Tolansky. Now, I need you to raise your left hand," Hank instructs. Todd does so. "Good. Any weakness or numbness?"

"Ah- a little tingling. Pins and needles like," Todd replies.

"That's to be expected. Can you now raise your right?" Hank asks. Todd lifts his right arm, shaking a little.

"Everything looks good, Professor," Hank reports.

"Yes it does," Professor Xavier comments.

A quick knock and the door opens, Logan enters the room.

"If I'm not mistaken, it looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken up," Logan comments, watching the young man with a puzzling look. "So I won't be needed?"

"Not quite Logan. I think it will be best that someone stays with him during the next few days until he's adjusted," Professor Xavier replies. "If you are alright with that, Mr. Tolansky?"

"Umm, yeah, I mean yes, okay," Todd replies, shaking his head before lowering it.

"I think Mr.Tolansky and I have just a few more things to discuss first. I will call on you Logan when we are ready," Xavier tells the X-man known as Wolverine.

"Fine. I'll just...find something to tinker with," Logan replies.

"I will leave too Professor. You know where to reach me," Hank adds as he follows Logan out, carrying the medical equipment.

"So Mr. Tolansky, how do you feel now?" Professor Xavier asks.

"Relieved. But I'm still...you know...afraid," Todd answers truthfully.

"I believe that with time, you'll overcome that. So how about for now, we go over the house rules and answer any questions you have," Xavier tells Todd who nods in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who have read this and wondered where the rest is. I have this completely written up and thought I had it posted up already until I received a comment letting me know otherwise. Thanks for that and I will get the rest of this story up. Hope you enjoy it!

Second Chances

Chapter 6

This is an X-men Evolution fanfic. Characters of X-men evolution belong to those who actually hold the copy right, which isn't me.

Should have mentioned, this evolves around mostly Toad and Nightcrawler. Not a slash but for those who like it (myself included) there's some tender moments.

Enjoy-----

 

Hours later, Kurt again returns home. He walks slowly up the front steps and enters the institute, his thoughts evolving around the events of the day. It was the end of the school week and he swears they doubled the homework load despite it being only the first week. Many student had complained because it was also the night of the big game. Most of his fellow X-men had decided to go into town for coffee and music until the big game. But Kurt refused. He wanted some rest he told them. Yet he had a feeling that they knew what was really on his mind. That he was secretly hoping today would be the day. The day his friend would wake up and start living past what happened to him.

Kurt reaches the stairs when Xavier sends him a message through telepathy.

"Kurt, please meet with me in the danger room," The Professor requests.

"Yes, Professor," Kurt replies. Within a blink of an eye, Kurt teleports down into the danger room. He notices Wolverine slicing through three miniature versions of sentinels, jumping from one to the next. Watching the berserk-er of the group going all out, Kurt finds both fascinating and frightening. For the thousandth time, he silently thanks God for Logan being on their side.

"Kurt?" The Professor calls to draw the blue elf's attention.

"Oh, Professor. Sorry I..." Kurt begins as he turns toward the Professor.

"Kurt, there is someone you want to see," Professor Xavier interrupts with a smile. He moves his chair back, revealing Todd who smiles at seeing Kurt.

"Hey Night-creeper," Todd greets.

"Mein Gott! Todd, is that really you? I mean, are you really awake?" Kurt blurts out.

"Yeah man, I mean yes," Todd shakes his head at the correction. Kurt suddenly pounces forward and hugs Todd tightly.

"Ah! Elf-man, you are making it hard to breathe!" Todd shares.

"Oh, um....sorry," Kurt replies as he releases Todd.

"It's alright," Todd tells him.

"As you can see Kurt, Todd has made some amazing progress today," Xavier comments.

"Ja, he has,"Kurt remarks.

"I'll give the two of you a chance to talk. Todd, again, welcome back," the Professor wishes as he wheels out of the room for a bit.

"I can't believe you are....awake," Kurt shares.

"Awake huh? That's a good way to put it. Better than saying I was coo-coo," Todd replies.

The two watch Logan continue bashing it out in the danger room below. Todd shivers and Kurt notices.

"Are you cold?" Kurt asks.

"No. Afraid. I always found that guy to be terrifying," Todd comments as he watches Wolverine in action.

"He can be really scary but he's not all bad," Kurt shares.

"Thanks El- Kurt," Todd thanks quietly.

"For what? And you can call me whatever you want," Kurt tells Todd.

Todd laughs for a moment. Kurt smiles widely.

"That feels good. And I was thanking you for everything. Xavier told me that you...you took care of me while I was... asleep," Todd answers as his face reddens.

"Oh well, you do that for friends," Kurt replies.

"Friends, huh? How many times have we fought each other?" Todd asks.

"Too many to count. But that is in the past," Kurt tells Todd.

"Is it though? I mean, I don't even know what to do from this point out," Todd reveals, his voice saddens.

"Don't worry about it right now. A day at a time, right?" Kurt soothes.

"Your Professor said the same thing," Todd remarks.

"And he's right. So...what do you want to do right now?" Kurt asks.

Todd is quiet for a few moments, lost in his thoughts. Kurt waits patiently, watching Wolverine in his artificial battle.

"Anywhere outside would be nice," Todd finally answers.

"I could do that. How fast do you want to get there?" Kurt asks with a devilish smile.

"How about now?" Todd smiles back.

Kurt grabs the handles of the wheelchair. "Hold on," Kurt warns and both disappear in a puff of smoke.

Once on the grounds, Todd closes his eyes and simply allows himself to feel. He feels the light cool breeze, the warmth of the sun. He moves his bare feet off the foot pads of the wheelchair and feels the grass between his web toes. He even takes in the feeling of Kurt's fur as the fellow mutant holds his hand gently.

"Are you okay Todd?" Kurt asks, the concern obvious.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just enjoying this," Todd replies. He opens his eyes and makes a decision. He slowly stands up.

"Whoa, Todd take it easy," Kurt warns.

"Take it easy? I think I've been taking it easy long enough. Besides, my legs are begging for some exercise," Todd replies as he crouches down and stretches his long legs.

"Don't make Kurt worry too much," a voice tells him from behind. Kurt and Todd turn around and see Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rogue, and Ororo walking over to them.

"We were just told the good news," Ororo tells them.

"Yeah, like it's great to see you not like a zombie for once!" Kitty comments.

"Congratulations on your recovery Todd," Jean addresses to Todd. Todd swallows as the X-men members stand before him, his hands shaking slightly.

"Todd, it's okay," Jean's voice whispers in his mind. "We know you haven't decided on whether you will stay or not but right now, we see you as just one of us."

Jeans mental words calms him and he smiles at the group. He thinks his thanks to her, hoping she heard it. She nods and he knows she did. Jean pokes at Scott.

"Don't you have something to say?" Jean reminds him.

"Huh, oh yeah. Hey, um, Logan and I will be doing some grilling tonight. Looks like our team is going to win the game so we're celebrating. Do you two want to join us?" Scott asks.

"Will you be grilling burgers?" Todd asks.

"Of course, what's grilling without burgers?" Scott answers.

"Count me in!" Todd says excitedly. Realizing his out burst, he turns red and looks away.

"We'll be there," Kurt promises.

"Good. See you behind the garage," Scott tells them as he, Jean and Storm head back to the institute.

"So how are you adjusting to being on the other side?" Rogue asks Todd.

"Takes some getting use to," Todd answers.

"I know, right?"Rogue replies.

"But like, you got use to us," Kitty adds in.

"I wouldn't say that," Rogue mumbles with a teasing smile.

A butterfly flutters by them. The girls watch it when suddenly Todd's tongue catches it. He absently eats it in front of the girls.

"Ewww...." Kitty remarks. Rogue elbows Kitty in the side. "I mean, uh...." Kitty tries to cover.

"We got to go. We're helping Jean make some kind of fruit salad," Rogue interrupts and pulls Kitty away.

"Don't worry about them," Kurt consoles.

Todd pulls his knees together and hugs them quietly. "Nothing's really changed. Still my own worse enemy," Todd says sadly.

"Don't say that. It just takes time. It took a long time for Kitty to get use to my looks," Kurt reveals. "Maybe it'll help though if you don't do your tongue thing around them, specially at meals."

"Yes, that might be a good idea," Todd replies. He looks back in the direction the others went."Scott seems rather uncomfortable around me."

"Todd, he just doesn't know what to say. He helped take care of you, same as everyone else," Kurt tells him.

"Why they do it though? I've never been real nice to them. Actually I was a real pain in the rear. And...I know I'm a joke to them," Todd states bitterly.

"Same reason I did. We may not have always been friends but if I was in your place, I would like to think that someone would have stopped to help me. What you vent through, no one, no matter how bad they believe they are, deserves that. I believe that if we learned Magneto was in one of those cells, we would have rescued him just the same," Kurt replies.

"You guys are something, helping and looking out for others. I've always thought of just myself," Todd comments.

"What are you thinking Todd?" Kurt asks, sensing something is behind this little conversation. For a moment, Kurt wonders when he became so in tune with this fellow mutant.

"Knowing I can't go back to the Brotherhood," Todd slowly answers.

"How do you know that you can't return to the Brotherhood?" Kurt asks, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Be-because I ratted on them," Todd reveals and quietly begins to cry, his face hidden behind his knees. Kurt moves closer and gently hugs the young man.

"Any one would in your place. I would have it was me," Kurt whispers to Todd.

"I just want to know when I will stop being afraid!" Todd cries out.

"Calm down Mr. Tolanksy. Kurt, you should bring him back," the Professor tells them in their thoughts.

"Yes Professor," Kurt responds out loud.

"Now I've ruined things for you," Todd comments bitterly. He pulls away from Kurt and begins to hop away quickly.

"Professor!" Kurt calls out mentally as he starts after the amphibian like mutant.

"I was afraid of this. He's highly stressed and emotions are running wild. You need to catch him and teleport him to the infirmary. Hank will be waiting for you," Xavier responds.

Kurt runs as fast as he can and tries teleporting ahead of Todd. But each time he does, Todd flips in another direction, easily avoiding Kurt's grasp. Seeing this strategy won't work, Kurt quickly takes to the trees and moves among the shadows. Todd stops after a few minutes, catching his breath and rubbing his left leg. He doesn't notice the sad glowing yellow eyes watching him nor when Kurt drops down on him and the moment Kurt touches Todd's body, he teleports them.

Once appearing in the infirmary, Hank is ready. Todd is able to kick Kurt off by twisting around and planting his feet against Kurt's chest but before he could make any further movements, Hank plunges a needle into Todd's arm and gives him an injection. Todd whimpers from this.

"It's only a sedative. It will help you sleep," Beast tells the young man as he lifts him up and sets him down on one of the medical beds.

"I...I'm so-sorry," Todd mutters before falling asleep. Kurt gets up and walks over to the bed, holding his chest.

"He...he won't go back to what he was like before, will he?" Kurt asks.

"I don't believe so. He just pushed himself a bit too much. He will wake up in a couple hours. Let me examine you," Hank says with a sigh.

"No need. I'm fine. He...really wanted a burger," Kurt comments.

"I don't see why he still can't have one. I will let Logan know since I'm headed that way any how. I believe the Professor would like to speak with you," Hank comments and gestures behind Kurt.

Kurt turns around and see's the Professor approaching him. Hank nods to the Professor and leaves the room.

"It certainly has been an exciting day, hasn't it Kurt?" Professor Xavier asks.

"Ja Professor," Kurt replies sadly.

"Don't worry Kurt. He still has much to recover from. There is also something very new to him that he will have trouble adjusting to for a time," Professor Xavier explains.

"Vhat is that Professor?" Kurt asks, looking down at Todd.

"Bravery. Facing ones fears head on. Mr. Tolansky, up till this point would run. It is what lead him to join the Brotherhood. He feared Mystique so he did what she ordered. He hid from his personal insecurities by standing behind mutants he deemed more powerful than himself. The experiences at the mutant experimentation facility however showed him that there are times where he could not run away," The Professor explains.

"But he did run in a way Professor. With in himself," Kurt points out.

"Yes, he did. But he did not seal himself off completely. That is the important part. At some point, Mr.Tolansky wanted to be able to stop running from his fears. That desire, though small at the beginning, grew. During our sessions, I witnessed it's slow but steady build. Until it finally was able to push him forward. That is what we witnessed earlier today," the Professor informs him.

"He did say earlier that he wanted to know when he will stop being afraid," Kurt comments.

"Mr. Tolansky will be very timid for a time. His fears are slowly being brought to the surface, something he is not use to. But I hope that he will come to realize that with facing his fears, he does not have to face them alone. The Brotherhood may have shielded him but the X-men will stand by his side and fight with him,"Professor Xavier states. Kurt nods in agreement.

"In the mean time, let's allow him some rest. I have been thinking that maybe the two of you would like to share a room? Since you have not been spending much time in yours lately..." Professor Xavier suggests.

"Ja! Of course! I will move my things tomorrow," Kurt agrees to happily.

"Very well. And Kurt..."

"Ja Professor?" Kurt asks.

"I am very proud of you and what you have been doing for Mr. Tolansky here," Professor Xavier states with a smile. "Now if you will excuse me, I better make sure that dinner will not attract the local fire department."

Kurt nods and smiles as the Professor leaves. He settles in a chair next to the sleeping Todd for a moment before teleporting away and then back, this time with his backpack. He pulls out a textbook and notebook and quietly works on his homework.

Meanwhile, the Professor's office receives one more visitor. Scott enters quickly after being called in.

"Good afternoon Scott. I was expecting you to stop by," Professor Xavier comments.

"Professor, are we really doing it again?" Scott asks.

"I am assuming you are referring to Mr. Tolansky," The Professor mentions.

"Yes, I'm referring to Toad. Didn't we already do this with Lance? Don't you remember how that ended?" Scott questions, clearly irritated.

"Of course I do. But this isn't Mr. Alvers. And you must admit, the circumstances are very different Scott."

"Not that different," Scott mutters.

"Listen Scott, you can't judge Mr. Tolansky by his past. We will be careful with him. He'll be placed on a probationary period if he chooses to stay," Professor Xavier informs him.

"I just don't understand Professor," Scott replies.

"Scott, do you believe we should have left him there?" Professor Xavier asks directly.

"N..no Professor," Scott answers.

"Should we leave him in his current state, or should we help him recover?"

Scott sighs in defeat. "We should do what we can for him. Alright Professor, I will back off and give him a chance. I just hope what happened with Lance doesn't happen here."

"I think things will be much different then with Mr. Alvers. In fact, I believe this will start some very interesting changes," the Professor shares his thoughts with Scott.


	7. Chapter 7

Second Chances

Chapter 7

This is an X-men Evolution fanfic. Characters of X-men evolution belong to those who actually hold the copy right, which isn't me.

Should have mentioned, this evolves around mostly Toad and Nightcrawler. Not a slash but for those who like it (myself included) there's some tender moments.

Enjoy-----

 

A few hours later, Kurt and Todd are slowly walking to Todd's room. Since waking up, Todd  
hasn't said much besides apologizing for earlier. He tries again to do so.

"I'm really sorry for making you miss dinner with the rest of your group," Todd apologizes.

"I told you that it's okay. Nothing worth worrying about," Kurt replies.

Todd looks over, looking at Kurt's face to see if any expression reveals this to be not true. Todd's foot fails to pick up and he stumbles forward. He only manages not to fall on his face by clinging to the wall.

"Are you okay? Are you sure you don't want me to just...you know, take us there?" Kurt offers.

"No dawg, I mean no. I'm okay. I don't want to be a burden forever," Todd replies, shaking his head at the correction he made.

"Okay. Sorry..." Kurt mutters, trying to think of the words he wants to say.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. The only one who should be apologizing is me," Todd tells Kurt as he again stretches his legs for a moment before daring to let go of the wall. Kurt remains silent, failing to think of what to say. He leads Todd to his room and follows him inside. Todd slowly looks around.

"Wow! I think I could fit the whole upstairs of the boarding house in this room!" Todd comments in awe.

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't believe it either when I first came here," Kurt shares.

"How come there's a couch in the middle of the room?" Todd asks.

"Oh....well, while you were...out of it, you wouldn't sleep. Blob, I mean Freddie told us that you sleep...." Kurt starts to explain.

"On the couch. Yeah, I mean yes, after Pietro decided to play a little prank on me, I just slept on the couch. Did it work?" Todd asks.

"What is the expression? Ah like a charm," Kurt answers.

"And what's this box?" Todd asks as he walks over to the box that was left by Freddie. He looks in it. "Oh hey, it's some of my stuff."

"Ja, Freddie and Lance brought them over," Kurt tells him.

"Freddie and Lance were always cool. Not much is really here. Are they bringing the rest later?" Todd asks as he sits down and starts emptying the box.

"Ehh, that's all that's left. They said that Pietro trashed the rest," Kurt informs him sadly.

"Pietro was always a jerk. It's not the first time he trashed my things. I should tell you about the time he 'redecorated' my room by emptying two weeks of trash in it," Todd replies. He looks at the few items on the ground, three sketch pads, a couple of busted pencils, two torn comics, his black wrist bands, a thread bare blue blanket and finally, a portable CD player and head phones. He looks at the last two items sadly, noticing the battery cover gone, no cd in it, and the padding was removed from the headphones.

"Not much stuff to show for," Todd replies. He notices the empty backpack next to the dresser. "Tell me they at least were able to save some of my clothes."

"Ja, though not much. They were washed and put it the dresser there," Kurt replies and points to the cherry red dresser. Todd stands up and opens the drawers, looking at the few bits of clothing there.

"Doesn't look like I'll be leaving this room often. Don't want offend anyone when I have to wear these for longer than a day," Todd comments as he closes the drawers, looking very miserable.

"It will be okay Todd. The Professor will help..." Kurt starts.

"No! I...I don't want anyone's pity. I'll figure something out," Todd mumbles.

Kurt thinks about Todd's previous ways of getting what he needed. He didn't like those ideas. "Well, anyway, um...do you want me to give you some time alone?"

"Why? Did I irritate you or something?" Todd replies, feeling the panic rising.

"Nein, I just thought that maybe you wanted to adjust to your room for a few minutes alone or something," Kurt replies. "Specially since um, well we'll be room mates tomorrow."

"Room mates? Really?" Todd asks, a slight smile forming.

"Ja," Kurt answers.

"You don't seem happy about that," Todd notices and the smile shifts to a frown.

"What?! I'm actually happy about it. Just something on my mind is all," Kurt explains.

Todd is about to ask something further when someone knocks on the door. Scott comes in, carrying a covered tray in one hand and two sodas in the other.

"Hey. Thought I'd bring these up before they disappear," Scott explains as he sets the tray down on a night stand. He then walks over to Kurt and Todd, holding out the drinks. Kurt accepts his while Todd looks unsure about accepting. "It's just a cola. I swear," Scott tells him with a smile.

Todd accepts and opens the drink, watching Scott from the corner of his eye. He takes a drink and forgets about Scott when the icy cold drink fills him. "Wow that's cold!" Todd comments.

"Oh, I wasn't sure if you would drink them right away so I had Bobby hold them for a minute," Scott explains.

"Oh," Todd replies, a bit confused.

"Sorry you weren't able to make it to dinner. Hopefully you will be feeling better tomorrow. Some of us are planning to watch some horror flicks tomorrow night and order pizza. Want to join in?" Scott asks.

"Are you really asking me?" Todd asks with a bit of doubt.

"Of course," Scott answers.

"This isn't making any sense," Todd comments.

"What is it?" Kurt prompts.

"I never believed you would be...decent with me Summers. All the trouble I've caused along side with the Brotherhood. Not to mention all the times I slimed you or stole your shades," Todd mutters.

Scott sighs. "I'm not going to lie to you. I am having a hard time with this. I can't forget the decisions you've made. The things you've done," Scott shares, his red quartz sunglasses glowing red at the edges. "But the Professor said that things may have changed. So I'm willing to see if they have. If so, fine. If not..." Scott turns and leaves the room.

Todd stares at the closed door for a few minutes. Kurt watches him as he finishes his soda.

"Do you think the others feel the same? No, don't answer that. I'm sure they do," Todd tells Kurt. "What am I going to do when your Professor tells me that he needs me to make a decision?"

"I...don't know what to say," Kurt replies. "Look, I am going to go to my room and put this backpack away," Kurt tells Todd.

Kurt is about to get up when Todd grabs Kurt's wrist. "Wait. Please wait. I...we are going to share this room anyway, right? I..." Todd stammers.

"It's okay Todd. How about you come with me and help carry some of my things in here?" Kurt asks, smiling.

"Ah...sure. Thanks dawg, I mean thanks Kurt," Todd replies. Again he shakes his head when he makes this correction.

"Why do you do that?" Kurt asks, mentally counting how many times Todd has done this.

"Do what?" Todd asks, obviously confused.

"Never mind. Follow me," Kurt tells Todd.

The next morning, Kurt woke up early and went straight to the Professor's office. Professor Xavier beckons him in.

"Good morning Kurt. How is Todd doing since the situation last night?" The Professor asks.

"Good morning Professor. He is alright. Nervous about having breakfast with the others," Kurt informs the Professor.

"I see. Well for the next couple of days, I think it would be best that Mr. Tolansky remains close to the institute. Except for later this afternoon," Professor Xavier tells Kurt.

"This afternoon?" Kurt asks.

"Yes. I am aware of the lack possessions, specially clothing, Mr. Tolansky owns. So I have arranged an outing with Scott and Logan. Though I imagine that some of the others may come along when they hear about it," Professor Xavier explains with a knowing smile. "I believe this is one of the things you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Ja. That is great news. Though I am concerned..." Kurt trails off.

"That he may not accept the help. I understand. Before the trip, I want to have a session with him. After breakfast might be best," the Professor replies to Kurt's concern. "How did Mr. Tolansky sleep last night?"

"He slept well at first. But then he began having nightmares. He cried and would whimper in his sleep. I noticed after he woke me when he fell off the couch," Kurt answered truthfully.

"I see. Is there something else you are concerned about?" Professor Xavier questions as he folds his fingers under his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Just something I noticed yesterday. It's hard to explain. When Todd would start to...say certain things, things he used to say, he would correct himself and shake his head. It sounds silly but I think there is something to it," Kurt tries to explain.

"I understand. Well, you should go and see if you can convince him to have breakfast then bring him here," Professor Xavier instructs.

"Yes Professor," Kurt replies and leaves the room.

A few minutes later, Kurt and Todd walk into the dinning room. Kurt teleports to his seat and Todd slides into the nearest available seat next to Rogue. Plates are passed and everyone starts talking. Todd eats quietly, watching the others around him.

"So like, what is everyone doing today? Besides school work," Kitty asks looking at Scott for the last comment.

"Well, Amara and the others have exercises in the danger room," Rogue mentions.

"Yeah, our's is tomorrow. Who will be running it?" Jean asks. Logan coughs and shakes a newspaper he is reading. Everyone groans at this.

"Well, I vote we see a movie or something," Kitty comments.

"What are your plans Scott?" Jean asks.

"Well actually, I will be going to the mall later..." Scott starts to say. Suddenly the girls start begging to go along, claiming to need to buy this or that. Jean suggest her and Scott sneaking off to see a movie. Logan grumbles during this conversation. Todd finishes and quickly sneaks away to put his dishes in the sink. Kurt follows him without Todd noticing him. He turns and almost bumps into him.

"Oh, sorry," Todd mutters.

"If you are done, the Professor would like to talk to you," Kurt tells the fellow mutant.

"Oh..."Todd replies, his hands starting to shake just slightly.

"Come along, I will walk with you to his office," Kurt says with a gentle smile. Todd nods and follows Kurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Second Chances

Chapter 8

This is an X-men Evolution fanfic. Characters of X-men evolution belong to those who actually hold the copy right, which isn't me.

Should have mentioned, this evolves around mostly Toad and Nightcrawler. Not a slash but for those who like it (myself included) there's some tender moments.

Enjoy-----

 

Kurt knocks and the Professor again calls them in.

"Here he is Professor," Kurt tells the Professor.

"So he is. Thank you Kurt. I will let you know when we are done," Professor Xavier replies. Kurt turns to leave, pausing long enough to squeeze Todd's shoulder and give him a thumb's up.

"So Mr. Tolansky, how are we feeling today?" The Professor asks.

"Alright I guess. Everything still seems a bit weird," Todd shares as he slowly walks over to a chair and sits down, watching the Professor.

"I can imagine. Do you think you are getting along with everyone else?"

"Ah, well they have been nice to me. None of them seem to be holding a grudge. I know they don't trust me," Todd answers.

"And how do you feel about that?" The Professor questions, encouraging Todd to open up.

"Umm, well it's not like I don't deserve it. My track record with you guys isn't exactly a positive one," Todd answers as he pulls his feet up and he rests his head on his knees.

"Do you want their trust?" Professor Xavier asks, watching closely for Todd's reaction.

"I...um.." Todd starts to answer but then goes silent as he thinks this question over.

The Professor doesn't read his mind but catches brief bits of Todd's thoughts. Two key words keep popping up, the Brotherhood and abandoned. "Allow me to ask you another question. Do you want to return to the Brotherhood?"

"No. No I don't want to go back," Todd answers, his voice raising in pitch just slightly.

"Is that true?"

"No. Part of me wants to go back. They are...were my buddies. At least Freddie was. Lance was nice too," Todd shares.

"And the other part?"

"The other part knows that if I go back, nothing will be the same. It will be much worse, specially if they find out what I did," Todd answers.

"So where does that leave you?"

"I don't know. Desperate. You asked if I wanted the others here to trust me. I...I guess I do. It would be easier," Todd explains.

"Easier for what?" Professor Xavier asks.

"Easier for me to...stay," Todd answers quietly.

"You don't need to feel like you have to stay, Mr Tolansky. I can contact a few people and find you a safe place to stay," The Professor offers.

"No, that's okay. I...really would like to...see if I can fit in here," Todd explains, lowering his head and waiting for the Professor to laugh and tell him that the earlier offer to stay was just a joke.

"I see. Tell me Mr. Tolansky, is this your way of accepting my invitation to stay with us?" Professor Xavier asks with a raised brow.

"Ye...yes, Mr. Profess....Mr. Xavier," Todd replies quietly.

"Professor Xavier or simply Professor is fine Mr. Tolansky. And welcome to my institute. I'm glad you have decided to stay. But know that you are free to change your mind. Like any new member, you will be placed on a probation period. Since you are still recovering, it won't be much of a difference. But there are a few rules. First being that powers should not be used in public," Professor explains.

"I am down....I mean, yes okay," Todd agrees. Again he shakes his head with the correction but then looks at the Professor, happily.

"There will be little tolerance for misbehavior. That includes any and all criminal acts,"

Todd swallows hard at this one, remembering his pick pocketing and purse snatching days.

"I will go over the rest of the rules at a later point. I will add that I encourage anyone who develops issues with someone else to try to resolve their matters peacefully. With that said, I'd like to schedule the two of us to have sessions every other day, after breakfast like today, if that is alright with you?" Professor asks.

"Sure. I...would like that," Todd answers.

"Then that is what we will plan on. As for today, I have planned for you to go with Kurt and the others to the mall to get you some things you need," Professor Xavier reveals to Todd.

"You don't need to..." Todd starts to attempt to turn away the opportunity.

"This is not out of pity Mr. Tolansky. Everyone here has a certain allowance amount they receive at the end of each month. Also, upon agreeing to stay here, it is my responsibility to make sure your needs are met," Professor Xavier explains.

"I just don't know if this is a good idea. Last time I was in a mall, well, I sorta helped trash it," Todd recalls.

"Yes, I remember that fight. But it wasn't just you. And the important thing to remember is that those events are in the past. Think of it as you having a clean slate. What you write on it from now on is your choice," the Professor encourages.

Todd remains quiet, taking this information in. "Alright," he finally agrees.

"Moving on then..." Professor Xavier moves the session forward.

An hour later, Todd hops upstairs and walks into his room. He finds Kurt putting some books on the bookshelf. When Kurt notices Todd entering the room, he gives his new room mate a wide grin.

"Hey Todd! How was your meeting with the professor?" Kurt asks, his tail swishing behind him like a cat.

"Okay. He told me that we will be going shopping at the mall with the others," Todd tells him.

"That's good. You do know that the Professor isn't one for pitying people," Kurt tells him.

"Yes. It still takes some getting used to. I'm used to people being nice to me only to have me do them a favor later on. Always some string attached. The idea that someone just wants to take care of me is really different," Todd shares.

"Well I'm happy you will be going," Kurt tells him.

"I also told the Professor that....I've decided to stay for now," Todd reveals to Kurt.

"Really? That's so cool!" Kurt replies happily, walking over to Todd.

"Yeah well, you know, anything could happen. But I have to admit that I like it here so far," Todd replies.

Later that day, Kurt and Todd arrive at the mall with a few of the other X-men. Jean leads Scott away towards the movie theater, leaving Kitty, Rogue, Kurt and Todd together with Logan watching them but staying a few steps behind.

"So where do we start?" Rogue asks.

"Like I need some accessories," Kitty replies, spotting a common teen girl clothing and jewelry shop.

"I don't think jewelry is our taste, Kitty," Kurt comments.

"Suit yourselves!" Kitty replies as she takes off for the shop, dragging Rogue with her.

Kurt shakes his head and notices two security guards talking and watching them. When they walk past, they start to follow them. Todd notices Kurt's gaze and looks back and see's them as well.

"I should have known," Todd comments.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks.

"I'm not very popular here. Except for security guards that is," Todd confides.

"Don't worry about it. One glare from Logan and they will leave us alone," Kurt replies. Sure enough, when the guards meet Logan's gaze, Logan glares at them. The two security guards stop in their tracks and allow more distance to separate them before falling again.

Todd glances at the stores as they pass them, only entering them when Kurt encourages him or simply pulls him in. Kurt had to work a bit harder to get Todd to relax and pick clothes rather than look at each price tag and try to walk off. Logan had to grab him by the collar twice when he tried to sneak out of the stores when he started to feel overwhelmed. Logan didn't need to say anything, just a look convinced Todd to go back with Kurt and get what he needed.

A few hours later, both Kurt and Todd are carrying bags. Kurt looks back behind them and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Todd asks, clearly puzzled.

"Our special escorts are gone," Kurt informs Todd. When Todd looks around, he notices that the security guards are no longer following him.

"Huh, that's a first," Todd comments.

"Hey guys!" Kitty calls to them when they passed a music shop.

"Kitty!" Kurt replies and he grabs Todd's arm and leads him over.

"Rogue's here too. She's searching for some new like goth cd or something. What kind of music do you like Todd?" Kitty asks.

"Umm...different stuff I guess. I do like some pop and rock," Todd answers, looking away out of fear of her response.

"Oh that's cool. Lance has similar...opps," Kitty catches her slip too late and covers her mouth.

"I know. I use to borrow his Cd's," Todd replies, "sometimes without him knowing."

"Well how about getting a few of your own?" Kurt asks.

"That's a great idea!" Kitty says and grabs Todd and together with Kurt pull him into the store.

"Kids," Logan mutters as he follows them in.

Some time later, after everyone has met up, they are about to leave the mall when someone calls out.

"Toad!" Calls the familiar voice.

"Freddie?" Todd responds. He turns around and spots his former friend waving at him. Todd looks back at Kurt.

"Hey, can I just talk to him for a second?" Todd asks the others while looking at Kurt.

"I...don't know Todd," Scott replies.

"A moment. I'll hold these," Kurt replies as he takes the bags. Todd smiles and runs over to Freddie.

"You know what could happen, elf," Logan cautions.

"I know. But he needs this," Kurt replies.

"Has he been told that he can't go back to the Brotherhod?" Rogue asks.

"Nein. Doesn't need to. He decided to stay with us," Kurt reveals.

The X-men watch Todd talk to his former friend for a few minutes before starting to walk back. But a sudden strong breeze blows past them and Todd vanishes.

"Todd!" Kurt calls out.

"That was Pietro. No doubt about it," Scott tells the others.

"Jean, you know where they are?" Logan asks.

Jean closes her eyes for a moment before opening them. "They are at the other end of the mall, in one of the maintenance rooms," Jean informs them.

"I'll go!" Kurt moves forward until Logan stops him.

"If you are going to port fuzzy, do it from there," Logan points to the restroom.

Kurt nods and passes the bags to Rogue and runs towards the restroom. The others begin to run and make their way towards the back of the mall. It takes Kurt a moment before reaching a hallway in the back of the mall. Luckily no one was near.

"Alright, now where are you?" Kurt asks as he begins to make his way along the halls and looking in any rooms he comes across.

Meanwhile, Todd is pinned against a vent shaft by his neck. He tries to get out of Pietro's grasp.

"So you managed to get out of that mutant experimental lab. Impressive. Then again, not really. I figured they would get bored with such a weakling before long," Pietro comments. "What actually surprised me is seeing you with the X-geeks. What's up with that? Didn't we treat you good enough?"

"You treated me like trash!" Todd yells at Pietro, despite how much harder it was getting to breath.

"Hey now, You did make a good tv antenna once. And you were good for a laugh. But then that is all you were good for. Now you are good for absolutely nothing. Is that why you turned traitor?" Pietro asks. Todd doesn't answer but starts to claw at the sleeves of Quicksilver's costume.

"Fine, don't answer. Doubt you had anything good to say anyway." Pietro releases Todd but before Todd hits the ground, he receives several lightening fast kicks and punches. When he does finally hit the ground, Pietro stomps on his hand. Todd cries out and grabs his wrist in a feeble attempt to pull his hand out from under Pietro's foot.

"You know, Lance and Freddie might regret what happened to you but I for one don't. In fact, I was actually glad," Pietro reveals to Todd, quickly lifting his foot and stomps back down on Todd's hand as if to grind these facts into Todd's flesh.

"You won't believe how tired I was trying to be nice to you," Pietro continues.

"Nice? You called that being nice?" Todd asks in disbelief. Pietro kicks him in the side of his head.

"Yeah! At least as much as I could stand! And I hated every minute of it. I hate things that slowed me down. And Toad, you slowed me down too many of times! This is your only warning. Stay away from the Brotherhood. Or what you experienced at that facility will seem like a vacation compared to what Magneto, my father, will do to you. I hear skewered frog tastes pretty good. Bet Toad would taste the same."

Pietro hears a faint bamf sound. "Sounds like your Superman is here to save your pathetic self. Well he can have you. I think you got the message," Pietro tells him before running away. Kurt opens the door and finds Todd trying to sit up.

"Mein Gott! Todd," Kurt calls to him, quickly moving to his friend's side. "Todd, are you badly hurt? Is anything broken?"

"Something's broken alright fuzzy. And that's me," Todd answers.

Todd pulls up his knees and silently begins to cry. Kurt looks around for a moment before gently touching Todd's shoulder and gently rubs it. Todd calms a little just as the other X-men find them.

"All right kiddies, time to call it a day," Logan tells them.

A few hours later, Todd is in the infirmary. Hank looks at some X-rays of Todd's bruised hand.

"Good news, nothing is broken. Keep an ice pack on it to help with the swelling," Hank instructs as he passes him an ice pack. Todd nods his head in agreement, holding the pack against his sore hand.

"All in all, you will be alright after a few days," Hank informs Todd.

"Will I?" Todd asks, not really looking at Hank, his voice without emotion.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, well that always takes the most time to recover. And sometimes, it's the most scarred part of us," Hank replies. Hank sighs when Todd simply looks away. "You should go get some rest."

Todd nods and hops down from the table. With a few more hops, Todd enters his room. He isn't surprised to find Kurt not there, for he knows that Kurt had been called into the Professor's office when they came back. He walks over to the bags and mindlessly sets the pack aside and begins to pull out the clothes and removing the price tags. After a few minutes, he stops and looks around the room. Kurt and a few others helped move Kurt's dresser and desk to the left side of the room. They also moved the bed over to that side of the room and pushed the couch to the right, closer to the balcony. A single large wardrobe was placed near the door on the right. Between that and Todd's couch was another dresser and a second desk. In the corners on either side of the balcony was a bookcase. Kurt's desk and bookcase were nearly filled while Todd's side was bare. For some reason, this tightens Todd's throat.


	9. Chapter 9

Second Chances

Chapter 9

This is an X-men Evolution fanfic. Characters of X-men evolution belong to those who actually hold the copy right, which isn't me.

Should have mentioned, this evolves around mostly Toad and Nightcrawler. Not a slash but for those who like it (myself included) there's some tender moments.

Enjoy-----

 

When Kurt returns to the room, he finds Todd sitting on the edge of the balcony, his one leg simply dangling off the edge. Something about the sight sends off an alarm in him. He quickly teleports to Todd's side.

"Hey," Kurt says as he shifts to sit on the edge as well.

"Hey," Todd replies quietly.

"Long day, huh? But a good one," Kurt comments.

"For you maybe," Todd replies.

"Ah, I know at the end it went bad. But before that, weren't you enjoying yourself?" Kurt asks. The Professor, after learning of the events at the mall told Kurt that he needed to keep Todd focused on the good rather than the bad. He expressed this to be very important to Todd's mental state.

"After a little bit, yes I started to. The music shop was the best part. Has anyone ever told you and that Kitty that you are pushy?" Todd asks, slowly warming up.

"Me? Pushy? Never!" Kurt replies as he fakes looking shocked. Todd chuckles a bit at this. "What? I'm serious!" Kurt continues, making a pouty expression. This causes Todd to have an all out laughing fit. Kurt smiles and watches as the laughing tapers off but the tears still continue to fall. "Todd?"

"I'm okay. Just...just tired of this...this pain," Todd replies. Suddenly he tips forward and let's go of the balcony edge. For a brief moment, Todd feels himself passing through the air, creating his own breeze. He barely smells the the sulfur. In a split second he went from facing the dark lawn on the Xavier property to the rug in the middle of their room. He hits the floor hard. He feels Kurt grab his shoulder and forcibly turns him over.

"What were you thinking! You...you didn't shift so you could land right! You would have gotten seriously hurt!" Kurt yells at him.

"Kurt I..." Todd tries to say.

"No! You will listen to me! I have not been at your side this whole time so you could start hurting yourself! I have not waited for you to wake up for this! Why would you do it? Don't you know that it would hurt me? We're friends! I understand you and you understand me. That's what I thought. So I don't understand why! Is it really fear? If so, I'm right here! Right here! But if you are so set to hurt yourself anyway, then I won't be a witness to it!" Kurt yells before letting Todd go and teleporting out of the room.

"Wait! Fuzzy! Come...back," Todd calls out. But Todd knows it's too late. In despair of what his actions caused, Todd gets up and curls himself tightly on the couch and covers himself in his thread bare blue blanket and a comforter. Facing away from the door, he breaks down.

Meanwhile Kurt finds himself walking through the trees on the Institute grounds. His anger is slowly fading and in it's place, shame is building. He knows he shouldn't have gone off on Todd. Who knows what damage he's caused. He was just...afraid. And frustrated. He has no clue what to do. The Professor told him he's doing good. But if he was doing so good, then why does it seem that Todd is on the edge. That's what alarmed him when he entered the room. Not only was Todd physically on the edge of a balcony but it was clear that he was there mentally. For a moment, Kurt believed he had led Todd away from that edge. But instead, he fell.

Kurt was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Logan standing against a near by tree. When he spoke, Kurt nearly tripped and fell on his face.

"Breaking curfew are we?"

"Ehh! Uh, hello Herr Logan," Kurt replies, turning red.

"What are you doing out here Elf?" Logan questions.

"Uh, nothing. Just taking a walk," Kurt answers. He tries to turn around and head back to the institute. But Logan grabs his shoulder, stopping him.

"Hold up bub. I saw a certain someone fall from the balcony," Logan reveals.

"Oh, you did?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, I did. So what is up?" Logan questions. He notices the blue elf's shoulders droop then shudder.

"He's getting worse, or I think he is," Kurt explains.

"He didn't just accidentally fall, did he?"

"Nein. It wasn't an accident. I don't understand. He finally woke up. So why would he do something like this?" Kurt asks.

"Kid, I ain't no expert in these things. But I do know how messed up my head was when I escaped the lab that did this to me," Logan shares as he extends his adamantium claws. "So it's little wonder he's having some issues of his own. And with what that little speed demon did to him..."

"Maybe it's my fault too. I kept pushing him. But I only wanted him to get better," Kurt mutters.

"Nothing wrong with a little push. Charles gave me more than his fair share of pushes. Just have to relax and understand this isn't an overnight fix. Stay by his side. You know the Professor is helping the kid think straight. Give it time and things will work out. For now, you need to go back. Ain't there some movie night you guys are having or something?" Logan asks.

"Ah! Ja! I forgot about that! Later herr Logan!" Kurt wishes before simply teleporting away.

"Kids," Logan mumbles as someone honks their horn at the gate.

Kurt appears back in their bedroom. It had grown dark but Kurt could still see perfectly. He notices the huddled form on the couch. Slowly he walks over to it.

"Todd? Todd are you awake?" Kurt whispers. There is no movement. Kurt sighs and believes Todd has fallen asleep. With a sigh, he quietly walks out of the room. Todd shifts and peeks out from under the blankets, watching the door close.

The next morning, Todd woke early, and without waking Kurt, he went about his morning routine. He still couldn't believe that they found him a soap and shampoo that didn't burn his skin. But he promised himself that he would shower every morning. He didn't want to offend anyone. He quickly dresses, only taking a quick moment to look at himself in these new clothes. He is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with black streaks and a simple white shirt with silver Asian writing on the left side. He wonders if his hair, now slightly grown out and now kept in a ponytail was pushing things. But he didn't feel like trying to cut it. He didn't even feel insulted when Kitty gave him the new hair ties. He puts on his trade mark wrist bands and left the bathroom.

Instead of eating breakfast, he goes straight to the Professor's office.

"Come in Mr. Tolansky," Professor Xavier calls just as he is about to knock.

Todd does so and sits down in the nearest chair, his feet pulled up on to the seat, his knees slightly apart.

"Good morning Mr. Tolansky. How are you today?"

"Morning Professor. I'm... I don't know how I am," Todd answers.

"I see. Well, how about we start with yesterday's event at the mall. Are you comfortable talking to me about it?" The Professor questions.

"I'm okay with that," Todd replies.

"Alright then. How did you feel while you were shopping with the others?"

"At first, very ...nervous. I was afraid they would hassle me, judge me. Rub in the fact that I was relying on your...kindness or something," Todd shares quietly.

"Did that happen?" Professor Xavier encourages.

"No. Not once," Todd admits.

"You have had this perception about the others here for some time, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah. I always thought you all were snobs or something. Always thinking you were better than us," Todd replies.

"Where do you think these thoughts came from?"

"You mean why? I...wanted a reason to hate you all. After all, that is what Mystique told me to feel. Hate the X-men," Todd confesses, looking at the ground.

"And how about now? Do you still follow Mystique's orders or does your experience tell you differently?" Professor Xavier questions.

"No, I don't follow Mystique anymore. You guys...you are really different from what I use to believe," Todd shares as he rubs his knees.

"It is my understanding that you saw and spoke with Mr. Fredrick Dukes while you were at the mall," the Professor carefully directs the conversation. "How did it feel you see your former Brotherhood member?"

"Seeing Freddie, it was good. He was really happy to see me up and about. He is a good guy," Todd shares, he smiles slightly as he talks.

"Would it be fair to say you two were the closest compared to the other members?"

"Yeah. We were like brothers. Neither of us actually have siblings but that's the best way to describe it. He always helped me out too. And sometimes put me in sticky situations. Like with Tabitha's little bombs. He even passed one to me and tossed me into the living room when it exploded," Todd continues, his smile growing. "It wasn't funny then but now, well, I guess he knew I would hop back."

"Was the conversation a good one then?"

"It was good to see him. See how happy he was seeing me. But then," Todd continues but the smile quickly fades," he remembered Pietro and some order they were given about me. I didn't want to make the big guy say it so I said I had to go and I said good bye." Todd stops rubbing his knees and begins to scratch them.

"You chose to protect him in a way concerning severing the friendship then?"

"I had to. The big guy is sensitive. Really sensitive. If I waited for the words, well, he may have gone on a rampage," Todd explains.

"I see. After that, as you were returning to the group Pietro Maximoff took you to a maintenance room. If you can, tell me your thoughts on that," Professor Xavier moves the conversation forward.

"Pietro..." Todd goes quiet for a few minutes. Suddenly, Todd glares at the floor, his mouth in a snarl. "I always thought he was off. He thought he was such a big deal. But I tried to respect him. He...was better than me in a lot of ways. But like he said, I was a joke to him," Todd replies.

"Who are you so angry at?" The Professor asks.

"That jerk, Pietro!" Todd yells out.

"Is that true?"

"Ye...no," Todd answers. The snarl fades. "I'm angry at myself."

"Why?"

"Be-because I did for a time, respect him. Because I thought he was so great, even if he was afraid of his sister. He...was everything I wasn't. But he's...he's scum!" Todd shouts.

"What kind of things did Mr. Maximoff tell you?"

"His true feelings. That he hated me. Happy I was gone. Called me a traitor. Said I was useless. And if I tried to return to the Brotherhood, his father would deal with me," Todd answers bitterly.

"And what are your true feelings about that?"

"Angry now. But last night, it just hurt," Todd answers, his voice dropping as he remembers the night before.

"There seems to be something on you mind. Do you want to talk about it?" Professor Xavier asks with concern.

"It...it was just very painful. The closest I've had to real friends and now they will be ignoring me from now on. I don't blame them. I always knew my place compared to them. Toad on the bottom of the totem pole. Story of my life," he replies with a sigh.

"Were they really the closest to friends? Is there not someone here that you would describe as a close friend?" The Professor questions. He knew about the event on the balcony. Logan had told him about it last night. The confrontation with Pietro confirmed a fear this young man had and now he was in dire need of having someone keeping him from giving up.

Todd is quiet for sometime. After a few minutes, he hugs his knees and begins to silently cry.

"Mr. Tolansky?"

"There was. But I screwed up. I'm such a idiot," Todd mutters behind this knees.

"You don't believe there is any hope?"

"Hope? No there's no hope. He was so mad at me. I think he is sick of me. I don't blame him really," Todd replies sadly.

The Professor moves closer to the young mutant and squeezes his shoulder. "I think you will be quite surprised when you talk to Kurt again."

"I...I can't talk to him now! He probably doesn't even want to see me," Todd replies, his body beginning to tremble.

"It's clear you are afraid that you ruined things. But what if by running from the truth, you inadvertently deny yourself something good. Something you want deep down? Don't be your own worse enemy," Professor Xavier encourages.

Todd's head snaps up at the last sentence. "But...but that's all I seem to do," Todd states.

"Then maybe now is a good time to change that," Professor Xavier offers. He watches the young man as he seems to consider this. Todd lowers his legs and slowly looks up, meeting the Professor's gaze. The Professor notes Todd's hands are shaking but he tightens them into fists.

"Can it really be changed?" Todd asks.

"There is only one way to find out. Good luck Mr. Tolansky," the Professor wishes.

Todd nods and gets up to leave the office. But stops when he opens the door. "Hey Professor...thanks for helping me. And giving me a second chance," Todd tells the Professor before hurrying out the door. Professor Xavier simply smiles.

Meanwhile, Kurt was laying on his bed with his hands behind his head. When he woke earlier, he noticed the empty couch. He felt a moment of panic until he remembered that Todd has morning sessions with the Professor. Kurt couldn't bring himself to get out of bed when he remembered last night. Remembering it now, he rolls over to his side. And hugs his pillow, burying his face in it. He kicks himself for the hundredth time. The Professor told him to be patient. To be there for him. Yet with last night events, he doesn't believe that Todd would want to be anywhere near him. Kurt tenses at one thought, 'what if he was another thing Todd is afraid of?' Kurt releases a small moan at this. He made a big mistake. So how is he going to fix things?

The door opens and Kurt freezes.

"Hey fuzzy? You awake?" Todd quietly asks from the doorway.

Kurt stays still, not sure what to do. He hears Todd sigh and is closing the door when he snaps into action.

"Todd! I'm up! I'm up," Kurt calls, throwing the pillow off the bed and quickly trying to get up and out of bed. But his foot tangles in the sheet and he falls on the floor.

"Kurt?" Todd looks in the room and see's the blue fuzzy elf on the floor, trying to kick away the blanket. The sight of this makes Todd go into a laughing fit. Kurt looks back and smiles.  
He grabs the sheet and tosses it at Todd playfully. Todd catches it and tosses it back. The two then just look at each other for a few minutes. Finally, Kurt is the first to break the silence.

"Coming back from a session with the Professor?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah...I mean yes," Todd answers, with another shake.

"Do they seem to be going well?" Kurt asks, wondering if the Professor knows about last night.

"Yes. I guess. Something about your Professor, well I can't help but to talk," Todd shares as he looks away and rubs the back of his head.

"I know the feeling. I think it's because he doesn't use his power like others would. He prefers that you share your thoughts rather then him reading them. Knowing that, well..." Kurt replies.

"That makes sense,"Todd replies. Todd thinks about the end of the session and taking in a deep breath, he meets Kurt's gaze. "About last night...that won't hap...happen again. My head...wasn't thinking right. I'm....sorry. So please...," Todd tries to grasp the words he had rehearsed before coming in but his mind goes blank. He quickly looks away and tries to fight the feelings that are trying to wash over him. He sinks down to his toad like stance, trying hard to think of something more to say. He didn't notice that Kurt had walked over and squatted down next to him.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to yell at you," Kurt apologizes. "When you let go...I was afraid that I might not make it. And then when I did catch you, I thought of the times when I might not be able to catch you. It scared me."

"I...I'm sorry. Kurt, I promise I won't do anything like that again. I won't hurt myself. So please...please don't give up on me," Todd pleas, his voice wavering.

Kurt looks at Todd for a moment before sighing and wrapping an arm around him and giving him a squeeze while his tail smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Todd cries out in surprise.

"That's payback for yesterday. Don't worry. I may get impatient at times, or irritable at times, but I will not give up on you. Ve are friends, ja?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, I mean yes," Todd answers, smiling as he shakes his head.

"Todd, not to ruin the moment but I have to ask. Why do you do that?" Kurt asks, hoping this question isn't going to have a negative outcome. Specially after they just got back on even grounds.

"Do what?" Todd asks, not knowing what the fuzzy elf was asking about.

"Sometimes, when you say certain things, you correct yourself and shake your head," Kurt points out.

"What kinds of things?" Todd asks still confused about what Kurt is trying to ask about.

"Hmmm. Words like yeah or dawg," Kurt gives as examples. He notices the fearful expression develop on Todd's face.

"Oh...that," Todd mumbles.

Silence follows for a few minutes until Kurt broke it.

"Ahh, forget it. I shouldn't have brought it up. Sorry," Kurt apologizes.

"They didn't like it," Todd whispers.

"They?" Kurt asks without realizing the word had escaped him.

"At that laboratory. They got so sick of how I talked, with the slang. They spent two days teaching me to talk properly," Todd reveals.

"Todd..."

"They...they took me to the cold shower room. Somehow they made it colder. Like a freezer. They chained me up but left the...uniform...on me," Todd continues, his voice sounding just as cold as the room he was in. "They started asking me questions. All kinds of questions. When I would say certain words, they would turn on the hose. The water...it sprayed directly in my face. At first it was just for a moment. But each time...it was longer. When they turned off the hose, they made me correct myself. They laughed as they did this. It seemed like they would never stop laughing. It...went on for so long. Only a few minutes at a time was I taken down to use the bathroom. But once done, they hanged me back up. They threatened to...leave me up and just...wash me. I was so cold when they finally put me back in the cell. I couldn't feel my hands." Todd brings his hands up to his face as if seeing if they went cold as he revealed what happened. A blue three fingered hand wraps around his left wrist and gently pulls, encouraging Todd to shift so he is facing Kurt.

"You're not there anymore Todd. You're here," Kurt tells Todd quietly.

Todd looks up slowly and after a few minutes, smiles weakly. "Sorry, I was..." The tip of Kurt's tail covers his mouth.

"No more apologies. I need to get ready for the danger room exercises. Herr Logan doesn't like us being late," Kurt explains as he gets up and pulls out his X-men uniform. Todd gets up and walks over to his couch. He thinks about maybe drawing on the few blank not badly torn pages in his sketch book when there is a knock on their door.

"Ja?" Kurt calls out.

Scott enters the room, dressed in his X-men uniform.

"Hey, almost time for training. Todd, The Professor and Logan think you should join us. Well, watch us I mean," Scott tells them.

"Uhh, alright," Todd replies.

Scott nods and leaves to remind the others. Kurt smiles at Todd.

"So you will be watching us during our training session. Hopefully it won't be too bad, being in the observing booth vith Herr Logan," Kurt comments.

"Wait, I'll be watching in the same room with Wolverine?" Todd asks, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry. He will be trying to kill us, not you," Kurt says with a smile and a wink. He clips his belt and walks over to Todd, grabbing his arm. "Off ve go!" Kurt calls as he teleports them to the danger room.


	10. Chapter 10

Second Chances

Chapter 10

This is an X-men Evolution fanfic. Characters of X-men evolution belong to those who actually hold the copy right, which isn't me.

Should have mentioned, this evolves around mostly Toad and Nightcrawler. Not a slash but for those who like it (myself included) there's some tender moments.

Enjoy-----

 

A few hours later, Todd is sitting in one of the computer like chairs, watching as the X-men members run through an exercise. Even though it was the 5th one, Todd was still impressed. The first exercise was a simple yet dangerous obstacle course. The second one was a stealth operation where they had to save an unidentified mutant from anti mutant groups. Each exercise grew more difficult, the opponents changing from members of the brotherhood (which he flinched in embarrassment seeing a copy of himself being quickly knocked out), to Magneto and Mystique to the current Sentinels. But with only a few corrections or suggestions from Wolverine, they overcame them.

"This is how it was always done, isn't it?" He voices his thought before realizing he said the words aloud.

"You mean the training? Yeah, well, that's how we prepare ourselves for any future confrontation. Here at Charles institute, we don't just teach how to control one's powers but also how to work effectively as a team," Wolverine explains, watching Todd out of the corner of his eye.

Todd thinks about this for a moment. "Will I be doing this?" Todd asks.

"Don't know. The Professor will have to make that call," Wolverine answers.

"Oh..." Todd replies, sounding a little sad. He knows the Danger room lives up to it's name. He's been in it before with the Brotherhood. And he felt like one time before, alone, but that didn't make any sense to him. Regardless, watching the X-men, his former enemies, overcome any challenge thrown at them sparked something in him. Everyone knew the Brotherhood had a major losing streak except the time Wanda fought with them. And that was just standing behind her, letting her do all the work. For some reason, as he watched these exercises, he wondered if he could be like them if he trained too. How would it feel to fight alongside with the X-men? With his friend Kurt?

Todd is so deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice that Wolverine had stepped into a side room and grabbed a spare uniform. He drops it on top of Todd, startling the young man.

"Changing room is that way. You go down with them in five. Don't worry, I'll run an easy exercise. They could use the break," Wolverine tells Todd. Todd looks at the uniform in his hands for a moment before Wolverine clears his throat. Todd quickly hops into the changing room, excitement filling him.

An hour later, Todd follows the other X-men to the changing room. He was sore and tired but he actually enjoyed it. He didn't even mind Summers giving the orders. Heck, he actually felt useful! And the one time where he fell into a trap, he was surprised to find he wasn't left behind. He was phased out by Kitty and Summers gave him an encouraging nod before giving him more instructions. Not a single insult.

As he changed, Kurt sat next to him.

"That was so cool for you to be able to train with us! What did you think?" Kurt asks.

"I...I really liked it," Todd admits with a smile.

"Hey Todd," Scott calls as he is about to walk out. "Good work out there. You catch on fast."

Todd is unable to say anything, for he is stunned by the compliment.

"Todd, how about we go to the den and watch a movie to celebrate? Get a couple of cold sodas and I think there is some leftover pizza?" Kurt asks.

"A movie? Sure," Todd agrees happily.

They finish changing and head towards the kitchen when Logan calls out to Todd.

"Hey kid!" Logan calls.

"Kid?" Kurt asks as they turn back to look at Logan who approaches them.

"You did good in there. I'm going to have a chat with Charles. Get you some more training time in the danger room. If you feel up to it?" Logan asks with a raised brow.

"Ahh, yes," Todd answers. Logan nods and walks away. "Wow."

"Different huh?" Kurt asks.

"Very. But in a good way. I just hope I don't let anyone down," Todd replies.

"You won't. Now let's go find that pizza. I'm starving!" Kurt states as he hurries to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Logan enters Professor Xavier's office and joins the Professor as he watches the new mutants team play a game of touch football.

"How did the X-men's training session go?" The Professor asks.

"There's always room for fine tuning but they did pretty good," Logan replies.

"And Mr. Tolansky?" Professor Xavier asks.

"He got his first taste in teamwork. Actual teamwork," Logan answers with a slight smile.

"You allowed him to participate in the training exercises?" The Professor asks, looking over at Logan in surprise.

"Not at first. And not through the more tougher exercises. I was watching him and could tell the kid was dying to join. Even if he was still bruised up from the day before," Logan explains.

"And how would you say it went?" Professor Xavier asks, curious of what impression the young mutant has made with the strictest of coaches.

"I think he rather enjoyed himself. He caught on quick and even though he is not on the same level as the others, he kept going. I think with some training, he could fit in not with just the new team but the original team as well," Logan shares. The Professor, though he doesn't show it, is very impressed. It's not everyday that Logan gives such compliments.

"I see. Well then, if he wishes, he can continue training with the others. But he should also run some solo exercises in between or exercises with the new team. But on the same note, not to push himself too hard," the Professor comments.

"I get what you're saying. Don't worry, I'll watch over him," Logan replies. The Professor gives him a raise brow look of concern. "I'll even wear my kid gloves," Logan promises with a smile.

"Alright Logan. Mr. Tolansky may be trained in the danger room under your supervision," Professor Xavier agrees. "He certainly is coming a long way."

"Which reminds me Professor, there's something I have been meaning to ask you about," Logan states as he watches the girls high five each other after scoring a point off the guys.

"Yes Logan?"

"You remember after the battle with Apocalypse, where you shared the visions of the future that you saw while under his power? If my memory is right, you told the Brotherhood that you saw them become members of the Freedom Force under S.H.I.E.L.D's order. That included the Toad," Logan asks.

"Yes, that is indeed what I saw. But I believe that was only a possible future, not a definite one. No, I believe that would have been very well Mr. Tolansky's future had Mystique not done what she did to him. I have been thinking about this and I believe that a much more positive future is before him. I hate to say it, but Mystique may have done that young man a favor," the Professor shares. 

"Think Mystique realized what she put in motion then?" Logan asks.

"I think when she meets with Mr. Tolansky again, she will be quite surprised," the Professor answers.

A few days later, Todd is sitting on his couch, listening to one of his new Cd's. Kurt bought him new ear buds and batteries. He was hesitant about using them, an old fear of someone playing a joke on him. But after this mornings' session with the Professor, he decided to put the fear aside and enjoy the moment. He closed his eyes and listens for a few minutes more. Then he checks the time.

During his session this morning, the Professor brought up the subject of education. Todd listened and thought about how he felt about school, specially at the end when he and the other Brotherhood members not only exposed their powers but trashed the school before quitting it altogether. He was surprised to hear the both Lance and Freddie have returned to school but only after most of the students who would have known them graduated. He knew that some of the X-men had also graduated and now attend a local community college, including Jean and Summers.

Todd honestly admitted that he gave no thought about furthering his education. But again, that was something that changed in him. He shared some of the topics he was interested in when he went, which was art and surprisingly, writing and literature. His less favorite's were math and science, specially biology. The Professor asked Todd what his thoughts were about returning to school with the others or completing a home schooling program. Todd thought about returning to school. But then when he learned who the principle was, he chooses the home schooling program. Ororo agreed to act as a teacher to him and soon he would join her in her garden attic space. He smiles as he gets up, and sets his headphones and CD player down on his desk and goes to his first class session, even though he is nervous.

A couple of hours later, Kurt finds Todd at his desk, working out of a textbook.

"Hey! This is something new! You and school work?" Kurt asks as he turns off his image inducer.

"Miracles happen," Todd replies as he turns around and smiles at his room mate.

"And here all I thought school meant to you was how to perfect your spit ball shot," Kurt teases.

"Yes, I did do that a lot," Todd admits.

"I should know, I got hit with them often enough," Kurt comments. "So you are returning to school?"

"Not quite. I'm doing a home schooling program. Ororo is helping me with this," Todd reveals.

"So you want to do homework together?" Kurt asks.

But before Todd can answer, both hear Xavier's voice.

"Everyone, I need you to gather downstairs. There's a situation," Professor Xavier summons in their minds.

Kurt nods and drops his backpack on his bed.

"Should I go too?" Todd asks.

"Ja, if you heard him too, you should. Ready?"Kurt asks as he holds his hand out. Todd agrees and takes Kurt's hand. They both meet with the others in a puff of sulfur and purplish vapors.


	11. Chapter 11

Second Chances

Chapter 11

Final Chapter!

This is an X-men Evolution fanfic. Characters of X-men evolution belong to those who actually hold the copy right, which isn't me.

Should have mentioned, this evolves around mostly Toad and Nightcrawler. Not a slash but for those who like it (myself included) there's some tender moments.

Enjoy-----

 

Professor Xavier is waiting for them. The other members arrive and are waiting for him to explain the summons. They didn't have to wait long.

"My apologies for the sudden summons but a situation has raised that the Xmen is needed. Mystique has returned. She, along with the Brotherhood, have been reported seen entering a military base. It is believed that they are after a canister that contains various samples of mutant DNA that was extracted at the mutant genetic facility. We need to control the situation without casualties. And prevent that canister from getting into Mystique's possession. So everyone, suit up," Professor Xavier instructs.

Everyone moves quickly to the changing rooms and Todd is about to follow when Logan grabs his shoulder.

"Hold up a second kid. The Professor wants a quick word with you," Logan tells him before letting him go and going to the changing room as well. Todd turns back towards the professor.

"Todd, this will only take a moment. I will allow you to go with the rest of the team but only if you think you can handle fighting against not only Mystique but your former team-mates. Can you do this?" Professor Xavier questions.

Todd thinks about this for a moment before meeting the Professor's eyes. "Yes I can."

Professor Xavier nods and watches as Todd turns and quickly hops towards the changing room. "This will be the deciding stage for him. Us or them? Freedom, or fear? I hope you chose well Mr. Tolansky," Professor Xavier speaks aloud.

Moments later, Todd is sitting on the X-jet. He carefully looks around at the others, seeing the readiness in their faces. He secretly hopes that when they look at him, they don't see his nervousness. He looks down at his wrists and absentmindedly adjusts the black wrist bands with a golden X on them.

After being told that he was being allowed training sessions in the Danger room, he found that he was given a new uniform. It was a black uniform that stretched in the legs with black combat like boots, a grey belt with a golden X symbol, and green knee and elbow pads. On his hands were green fingerless gloves. He flexes his fingers slowly. The final piece of his uniform are the grey goggles hanging around his neck. At first he didn't like these but after a couple of times where dust or debris got in his eyes, he adjusted to using them.

"Everyone get ready! We will be there in two minutes!" Scott calls out.

Everyone removes their buckles and move closer to the loading door. Wolverine places a hand on Todd's shoulder, causing the young man to look back at him.

"You've been training for this. Don't panic for you know what to do," Wolverine tells him.

Todd nods and puts on the goggles and slinks down into a hopping position. When the door opens, he hops out and stands with the others. Cyclops sends both Nightcrawler and Toad ahead to search for Mystique while Wolverine and Kitty headed to the security room. The rest faces off with the Brotherhood. Toad, after hopping past Avalanche, enters through the closest entrance while Nightcrawler scouts through the left entrance.

As Toad moves along the corridors, quickly disarming and immobilizing the few guards he ran into with ease. Soon he comes to a darken corridor, only dim red lights flashing. Many of the doors he passed were mechanically locked. But he finds one that had explosion damage.

"I think I'm close to Mystique," Toad reports in. "There's a door that's been blasted open."

"Proceed with caution. Nightcrawler will be on his way to join you," Cyclops instructs him through comms. "Wolverine reported that footage shows she already has the canister."

Toad takes a deep breath and drops to the ground and carefully steps through the blasted door. He slowly hops down the red blinking hallway. He suddenly jumps up to the ceiling when he hears someone running towards his direction. Mystique slows down, sensing someone nearby. She looks back for a moment before suddenly turning and looking up directly at Toad.

"Toad...it's nice to see you still alive," Mystique comments coldly.

"Don't sound so disappointed. I have contact with her," Toad reports as he drops down.

Mystique scowls at him. "Pietro told me that you have been hanging with the X-men. I just didn't believe it," she tells him.

"Your mission failed," Toad tells her.

"Did it? Which mission are you talking about Mr. Tolansky? This one? Or the mission where you went to that facility?" She asks, smiling wickedly as she cradles the canister closely to herself.

"Both," Toad answers as he slowly moves closer.

"Oh Toad. That's not true at all. In fact, I believe both missions were successful. Very successful," Mystique replies.

"How so?" Toad asks, the anger adding an edge to his voice.

"I didn't want you to go through any of that torture you must have gone through. But Magneto told me that you needed....some tough love," Mystique puts emphasis on the last few words.

"You don't even know the meaning of that word," Toad hisses out.

"It's true. And look at you now Toad! Deny that you haven't been made stronger," Mystique challenges.

Toad hears the familiar bamf noise behinds him.

"I am stronger but it has nothing to do with you!" he shouts back.

"Toad think about it. You were the weakest but now I believe you are on the same level of Blob and Avalanche. Don't you miss your friends? It must be so hard to be good for those X-men. You have to follow the rules don't you?" Mystique asks knowingly. Toad doesn't reply.

"Deny that you miss it, miss the freedom you had in the Brotherhood. No rules. No one pitying you. Remember what it was like without being continuously being watched. Deny that you don't feel them always watching you, waiting for you to slip up," again Mystique challenges.

"I...remember those times. And yes...I do feel like they are always watching me," Toad replies.

"Toad?" Kurt calls out.

"You and I know it's only a matter of time until till you slip up. And then they will toss you away. Do you really think there is no limit to their generosity?" Mystique questions.

"Toad stands up slowly. "I...I know there's a limit," Toad answers quietly.

"You know the Brotherhood doesn't have such limits Mr. Tolansky. It's not too late. Come, be at my side. Come back home," Mystique offers.

Toads hands shake and he starts to walk forward.

"Toad, no! Don't do it!" Kurt cries out.

Toad doesn't stop though and stands to Mystique's left side.

"Very good Mr. Tolansky. Now, let's get out of..." Mystique starts to offer but is cut off by a sudden powerful kick to her left side. She drops the canister as she hits the wall but before it hits the ground, a tongue lashes out and grabs it. With a quick hop, Toad is beside Nightcrawler.

"You may offer freedom Mystique. And yes, the X-men's generosity has it's limits. That's why I am going for something even greater than freedom," Toad tells Mystique.

"And...err...what is that?" Mystique asks as she gets up.

"Respect," Toad answers her. He accepts Kurt's hand and both vanish before Mystique, neither hearing her scream out in frustration.

Hours later, Todd hops downstairs. Scott had told him that there was a meeting in the dinning room he needed to be present for. He had to wait a moment, to get his hands to stop shaking. He knew they all heard him over the comms. What if this is the reason behind the meeting? What if, despite his actions, they considered him too much of a risk? He is afraid. But in his sessions with the Professor, even before waking, he decided not to be ran by fear any more. He hops over to the dinning room door and takes a deep breath before pushing the doors open.

Inside are the members of the X-men team and Professor Xavier in the center. Nervously, Todd swallows.

"Good evening Mr. Tolansky," Professor Xavier greets.

"Ah...good evening Professor," Todd replies.

"Mr. Tolansky, we've gathered here to discuss your overall performance, both in your recovery and during today's mission," Professor Xavier explains.

Todd doesn't say anything, but simply down casts his eyes. He prepares himself to here the bad news. He could hear the words. 'Too much risk.'

"It's been decided, due to your performance, that you are now a true member of the X-men," Professor Xavier reveals.

Todd thinks about how to find another place to stay since he is...suddenly he looks up as the words the Professor just said sinks in.

"I'm what? " Todd chokes out, not believing what he just heard.

"You are one of us, kid," Logan fills in.

"Welcome to the team," Scott wishes.

Todd's face breaks into a grin. Something taps Todd on the shoulder and he turns around, facing Kurt.

"Congratulations Todd!" Kurt tells him as he hands Todd a tied together gift. Todd looks down, seeing the new sketch books and special pencils.

"Th...thanks!" Todd replies happily.

Kurt leans forward and whispers in Todd's ear. "You reached your goal, Todd."

Todd smiles broadly, knowing what Kurt refers to. His smile never falters, as he sits with the X-men and enjoy a special dinner consisting of burgers and fries. He blushed at the compliments he was given and listened intently as the others talked about everyday topics. Kitty even surprised him by giving him a hug from behind and told him that she liked his new look, specially the long hair. When he went to bed that night, he allows himself to think about Kurt's words. He knew they were true. He was not pitied or a joke. He is respected and valued as a equal member. Even better, he realized he is part of a real family. This happy thought carries him through sleep, his first night without nightmares.

 

The end


End file.
